Monster of Mexico
by PerkyGoth14
Summary: Join Scooby, Shaggy, and the gang as they visit a friend in Mexico to celebrate the Day of the Dead! Only this time, it's a monster that terrorizes the town.
1. Chapter 1

Penn tossed and turned and then woke up on the Butler family couch and sighed once he woke up.

"You dreamt about her again, didn't you?" Cindy asked as if she knew what he was dreaming about.

"Yes, I did." Penn admitted.

"Oh, bad luck," Cindy replied. "Um, I'm going to Mexico next week with some friends."

"Oh, really?" Penn asked. "With who?"

"Mystery Gang, Chicken, Jade, Scott, Ellody, Lightning..." Cindy began to list.

"Oh, really now?" Penn asked.

"Jo said she had to visit her Uncle Bruce and Justin and Justine went to spend some time with the Wonder Twins," Cindy replied. "I think those Flem and Earl guys are gonna bring their girlfriends from Nicktropolis too."

"Oh, okay, leave your poor Uncle Penn all alone..." Penn frowned. "I'll just watch soap operas and eat chocolate ice cream from the tub on mine and Carlotta's anniversary..."

"I was gonna ask if you wanted to drive me and we could follow the Mystery Machine, but if you're gonna sulk..." Cindy frowned.

"Wait, you want me to come?" Penn asked.

"Well, yeah..." Cindy shrugged.

"Oh, Cindy, you don't need to do that..." Penn replied.

Cindy groaned. "Do you wanna come or not?! I gotta let the others know so they can lead us into Mexico to see Fred Jones's pen pal!"

"Will there be any food?" Penn hoped.

"Yes." Cindy nodded.

"I'm in!" Penn smiled.

"Good," Cindy then accepted Fred's invitation to go to Mexico. "I heard that Maya and Miguel might be there too."

"Maya, huh?" Penn smirked.

"She's twelve-years-old." Cindy deadpanned.

"Oh..." Penn looked away then. "My bad..."

"Yes, your bad..." Cindy glared. "Do me a favor and **STOP HITTING ON RANDOM FEMALES!** "

"I'll do whatever I want," Penn retorted. "You make googly eyes at older boys."

"HOW DARE YOU TAKE ADVANTAGE OF MY WEAKNESS?!" Cindy flipped out.

"Score one for me." Penn ranked.

Cindy groaned and sulked.

"So, Jo and Justine won't be coming?" Drell asked.

"Nah, Jo's visiting Bruce and Justine and Justin are visiting the Wonder Twins," Cindy replied. "I think Autumn and the Boys are at the Powerpuff Girls' house."

"Well, I'm going to Mexico with you guys." Penn decided.

"Are you sure you'll be okay going there?" Cindy asked. "I mean, I remember you telling me your dinner date with Carlotta before she... Well, ya know..."

"It's fine, Cindy, really..." Penn smiled sadly. "That was a long time ago anyway."

"Well... Okay..." Cindy shrugged. "If you say so."

Penn smiled and then hugged her.

"Oops, I almost forgot snacks!" Cindy then said and ran into the kitchen.

Penn watched her go and then sighed as he took off his glasses and covered his eyes with his hand as he started to cry. "Oh, Carlotta, I miss you so much," he frowned. "Why did you have to die?"

Cindy hummed to herself as she packed up some snacks for the trip. "Let's see here... Is there anything else I'm forgetting?" she then asked herself.

Penn was then crying out loud.

Cindy turned her head. "I've never heard Penn cry before..." she then said to herself as she jumped off the stool and came back into the living room. "Oh, poor Penn, I'm sorry..."

"I'm not crying," Penn turned away from her. "I just get really sweaty eyes."

"It's tears," Cindy soothed. "I know, trust me, it's okay to cry."

"Easy for you to say," Penn glared. "You cry at EVERYTHING!"

"I DO NOT!" Cindy glared back.

"Do too," Penn argued. "You cried when you glued your fingers together."

"That glue was totally sticky..." Cindy frowned.

"And that one time you cried about snakes..." Penn then said.

"They don't have any arms..." Cindy moaned.

"And that time you cried when Sandy took your cookie." Penn then said.

"YOU gave ME that cookie..." Cindy defended. "And it's Sarah!"

"Whatever." Penn rolled his eyes.

"And that one time-" Penn started.

"OKAY! STOP IT!" Cindy jumped up and covered his mouth. "I'm a little bit of a cry baby!"

"More like all the time," Penn replied. "24 hours a day and seven days a week."

"If you're gonna act like this on the way to Mexico, so help me..." Cindy growled.

"You'll do what?" Penn scoffed.

"I'll... Ummm... Uh... Uninvite you to my Sweet 16 Birthday Party!" Cindy threatened.

"I can still get in there." Penn shrugged.

"Just behave, _please_!" Cindy begged.

"Yeah, yeah, don't worry." Penn replied.

"Just try not to embarrass me..." Cindy begged.

"When have I ever embarrassed you?" Penn asked, then covered her mouth. "Ah, ah, you don't get to answer that question!"

Cindy groaned and rolled her eyes. "Well, this beats Dee Dee's so-called expert Spanish lessons."

"So, when do we leave?" Penn asked.

"Tomorrow at 5:00 in the morning so we can beat traffic." Cindy replied. "Jo wants you to take your van though, her car can't hold a lot of people."

"Okay, so who do I have to pick up?" Penn asked.

"Maxwell?" Cindy smiled nervously.

"I mean the people who're gonna come with Mystery Inc?" Penn explained.

"They're going separate and I want you to become Maxwell's friend..." Cindy shuffled her foot.

"Oh, for crying out loud!" Penn complained. "Why did your friend say to take my van for?"

"Because Jo doesn't want you anywhere near her car." Cindy put her hands in her pockets.

"Oh, for crying out loud!" Penn groaned.

"So, we better get some sleep." Cindy suggested.

"Fine..." Penn folded his arms with a pout. "Also, if that Morgan kid tries to move in on you without MY permission-"

"His name is Maxwell," Cindy corrected. "And he's MY future husband!"

"Unless he finds someone else to love." Penn mocked.

Cindy narrowed her eyes and then went up to her room. "See you bright and early tomorrow."

Penn rolled his eyes and fell asleep on the couch.

* * *

"As long as I don't see Drell, I'm fine." Cindy said to herself on the way to her bedroom.

Unknown to her, the warlock was disguised as a bird. "Or so you think." he then taunted her.

Cindy looked around. "I hear you, but I don't see you..." she shivered slightly.

"Scared, you should be." Drell replied.

Cindy looked around. The bird flew over and perched on her head, making razor sharp claws clamp on her scalp.

"YEOW!" Cindy cried out of pain. "MOM, DRELL IS HURTING ME!"

"Cindy, go to bed!" Shelly clled back.

"NO, HE'S HURTING ME, HONEST!" Cindy replied.

"Cindy, go to bed!" Shelly repeated.

Cindy whimpered and then came into her bedroom. Drell smirked as he squeezed her head even harder.

"Ow, what're you trying to do, stab my brains?!" Cindy groaned.

"Maybe, who knows?" Drell shrugged.

"Stop it!" Cindy said. "Why do you always have to bully me for?"

"'Cuz it's fun." Drell snorted.

"Ugh, my head is going to bleed..." Cindy groaned. "I can sue you for this." she then threatened.

"Yeah, right." Drell scoffed.

Cindy moaned. "Stop it..." she then said weakly. "I'm feeling light headed... Why me?"

"You're fun to pick on." Drell replied.

"Ooh..." Cindy's face paled from the blood loss and she fell flat on the floor.

Drell then let go and turned back to normal. "Aw, you're fine..." he then took out two shockers. "Oh, look at me! I'm dead!" he then mocked her as he turned her on her back. "You're such a drama queen just like Skippy... CLEAR!" he then pushed them against her chest to revive her.

"Aaaugh! Stop it!" Cindy begged.

"Hmm... Nah, I don't think so." Drell replied.

"I am sick of you picking on me!" Cindy growled. "You don't pick on anyone else but me!"

"Uh-huh, cry me a river, oh, wait, that's an understatement." Drell laughed at her.

Cindy growled and shook her fists. "SHUT UP, JUST SHUT YOUR MOUTH!" she soon snapped. "I'M SICK AND TIRED OF YOU TREATING ME LIKE A DOG!"

Drell's eyes widened, he then glared. "I am the Head of the Witches Council and I will not be talked to in that-"

"SHUT UP!" Cindy snapped. "I don't care if you're the President of CUBA, you always treat everyone better than me, I understand that it's not always about me, but do you HAVE TO torment me for NO REASON?!"

" **CINDY, I WILL KILL YOU IF YOU DONT' SHUT UP!** " Drell threatened.

"Ah, go ahead and do it!" Cindy challenged. "I dare ya!"

"You're making me mad." Drell warned.

"Stop treating me like a punching bag." Cindy retorted.

"THAT'S IT!" Drell glared as he lunged out for her.

Cindy jumped up and missed him as she ran out of her room. "MOMMY, HELP ME!"

Drell chased after Cindy. "Your mommy can't help you now! I'm gonna take that stupid tiger away from you!"

Cindy then hopped on the kitchen counter, climbed into a cupboard and shut the door as she could fit in it since she was small enough.

"Where are you?!" Drell demanded.

Cindy stayed hidden. Drell growled as he searched the whole kitchen.

"Here's CINDY!" Cindy hissed as she then jumped on his back.

"Get off of me!" Drell demanded.

"No!" Cindy replied.

"Okay..." Drell smirked, then rammed up against the wall to make her fall off.

"What's with all the racket?" Shelly yawned.

Drell kept ramming up against the wall. "You have one last chance to let go ALIVE!"

"I don't care..." Cindy said dizzily and painfully.

"DRELL!" Shelly glared.

"Shelly!" Drell replied.

"Cindy..." Cindy smiled weakly before falling onto the floor on her back.

"So, what's up, Shelly?" Drell greeted.

"Oh, my poor baby..." Shelly picked up Cindy.

"I hear colors..." Cindy babbled.

"She started the whole thing." Drell defended.

"Oh, my poor baby..." Shelly hugged Cindy. "I better give you a bubble bath with some tea and honey."

"My God, it's no wonder she's so afraid all the time." Drell commented.

"Stop bullying her." Shelly scolded.

"But, Shelly-" Drell started.

"But nothing!" Shelly glared.

"You're too busy cuddling her that you forgot how to teach her how to take care of herself!" Drell scolded.

Cindy walked away as they argued.

"Why, I oughta..." Shelly glared.

"Well, it's true." Drell glared back.

Cindy then shut her door and sighed.

* * *

 _ **At Flem and Earl's house...**_

"So, ya ladies wanna come with us to Mexico?" Flem smiled to his and Earl's girlfriends as they came to visit.

"So, who all's going?" Daisy Belle asked.

"Us, Scott, Chicken, Lightning, Jade, Katrina, and Ellody." Earl replied.

"Well..." Daisy Belle and Veronica smirked to each other.

"Aw, come on, girls," Flem begged. "We don't wanna be other wheels while the others have their dates."

"Well, all right," Daisy Belle gave in. "We'll come."

"YES!" Flem and Earl cheered.

"It'll be good since my parents are takin' the twins to see Grandma and Ren and Stimpy are on vacation," Daisy Belle smiled then glared. "And let's face it, my family's the last people I wanna be with."

"At least you still have your family..." Earl frowned softly.

"This is so cool!" Veronica cheered. "I better get some clothes for this Mexican trip."

"Ooh, I'll help!" Daisy Belle beamed.

The two girls giggled and squealed as they rushed off to go pack.

"Girls..." Flem and Earl smiled to each other.

* * *

Meanwhile at the Garcia's residence; Ellody, Jade, and Katrina were sitting in the living room, talking to each other.

"I can't believe we're going to Mexico." Jade said.

"Have you been there?" Katrina asked Ellody. "I know your parents are from there..."

"Yeah, I went there a few years ago." Ellody said.

"Is it nice?" Katrina asked.

"I think you'll like the food." Chicken chuckled.

"You better go in your human disguise so no one tries to cook you." Katrina warned.

"Good idea." Chicken agreed.

Courtney had a devious smirk and brings out some chicken wings. "Chicken wings, anyone?" she then offered which caused for Chicken to do a spit take from his pop.

"Courtney, that's not funny." Ellody glared.

"Oh, sorry, don't be such a... Chicken!" Courtney laughed.

"Chicken wings..." Chicken moaned before fainting.

"Chicken, speak to me!" Katrina called out to her boyfriend.

"Oh, man," Courtney laughed. "This is too funny!"

"I oughta slug ya..." Jade growled, then looked down to Chicken. "Is he okay?"

"He's just knocked out," Katrina frowned as she knelt by her boyfriend. "It's okay, Chicken, I'm right here."

"I know mouth-to-mouth." Lightning offered.

"No, no, I'm okay." Chicken replied.

Lightning then started to do CPR on Chicken's beak.

"I'm fine already, jeez!" Chicken scoffed. "Sheesh, Ellody, what do you see in this clown?"

"Oh, Chicken, buddy, you're okay!" Lightning looked relieved.

"Careful, you don't wanna lay eggs." Courtney teased Chicken.

"Shut it!" Jade snapped.

Courtney laughed and walked off.

"Man, she's the worst." Jade huffed.

Ellody sighed as she stared out the window and looked to her picture of her mother. "I wish you were here, Mama..." she then whispered softly and sadly. "I'll say hi to everyone for you."

"Be careful, Chicken, you don't wanna cross the road." Courtney mocked.

"Oh, that's it now," Jade sneered. "Now you just unleashed Tumbleweed Jade."

"Who?" Courtney asked.

"I thought you were the smart one?" Katrina smirked.

"Oh, shut up, you... You... Freak." Courtney glared.

"You're funny." Katrina replied.

Courtney growled.

Jade zipped toward Courtney and pinned her down. "Prepare to meet Tumbleweed Jade!"

"I'm not scared of you." Courtney scoffed.

"Take it outside, please?" Ellody requested.

"You're the boss, ma'am." Jade replied as she dragged Courtney outside.

"Gracias." Ellody smiled.

"You alright, El?" Lightning asked.

"Oh, yes, I am." Ellody replied.

Everyone then heard punches, rustling, and screaming.

"You look... Unhappy..." Lightning asked.

"The opposite of happy." Chicken deadpanned to him.

"Don't tell me how to talk to my girl!" Lightning glared.

"It's okay, Lightning." Ellody told him.

"You miss your mother, don't ya?" Katrina asked.

Ellody sighed. "Yes... I hear there's a festival going on in Veracruz... She would've loved it."

"It's gonna be okay," Katrina comforted. "You still got us."

"Thank you, guys." Ellody smiled.

The others smiled. Ellody then hugged them all.

* * *

Jade then came in with a beat up Courtney. "I tried to warn her."

"You did," Katrina smirked. "Hey, Courtney, want some 'punch'?"

"Oh, shut up." Courtney snapped.

The others only laughed at Courtney's misfortune.


	2. Chapter 2

Cindy sat in her room as she was done packing and was now wondering what to do with her free time.

"Hey, Cindy, you got any toilet paper?" Penn asked.

"No, but I have a copy of Twilight," Cindy replied. "Wait a minute, why do you need toilet paper?" she then asked.

"Because I just ate your mom's cabbage casserole." Penn said before crossing his legs.

"Oh, my gosh, take the whole book!" Cindy handed him her book on Twilight.

"Thanks, Cindy, you're a pal." Penn replied.

"Yeah, don't remind me..." Cindy pouted to herself.

Penn shut the bathroom door and finally relieved himself.

"Hopefully that keeps him busy a while..." Cindy mumbled.

* * *

The next day, Cindy woke up and was getting ready for the trip. "Mexico, here I come." She said to herself.

Penn held his stomach as he came toward her.

"Oh... Hi..." Cindy looked up to him. "This is kinda awkward."

"Man, I don't feel so good." Penn frowned.

"Oh, Penn, you're sick," Cindy frowned. "You should stay here and get some rest."

"No, no, I have to go to Mexico with you guys." Penn replied.

"Are you sure?" Cindy asked.

"I'll be fine... As long as I take this..." Penn took out a pink bottle of Pepto Bismal.

"Bubblegum flavored medicine?" Cindy asked.

"Yeah, sure," Penn shrugged before he looked uncomfortable. "Oh, excuse me for a minute." he then headed back to the bathroom.

Cindy then grabbed her bags and ran outside and tapped her foot as she waited for her ride. "Come on, come on!"

"Sweet mother of mayhem!" Penn cried out.

"Come on, come on..." Cindy continued.

Penn sluggishly came out of the bathroom and then sighed in relief. "Good news, I'll be good for 72 hours, bad news, you're out of air freshener."

"Oh, Penn, that's disgusting!" Cindy groaned.

"I can't help it." Penn shrugged.

"Ugh... Why do I put up with you?" Cindy shuddered.

Penn picked up Cindy and nuzzled her face against his. "'Cuz you're my little monkey~"

Cindy felt his face and looked to him. "Are you growing a beard?"

"Maybe, why?" Penn asked.

"Beards are gross..." Cindy grimaced.

"WHAT?!" Penn snapped.

"I just don't like beards," Cindy shrugged. "They're gross."

Penn then dropped her with a firm pout. "Yeah, well, who asked you?"

"You did...?" Cindy replied weakly.

"Well, I don't like your hair," Penn retorted. "I can shave it off just like that time with Helen before."

"Heather." Cindy corrected.

"Whatever." Penn rolled his eyes.

"You wouldn't dare!" Cindy then grabbed her hair nervously. "You can't shave a little girl's hair off! That's gotta be illegal..."

"Well, you said that beards are gross." Penn argued.

"I was just standing for my opinion." Cindy defended.

"Next time I ask you something, just don't answer." Penn scoffed.

"Stubborn, much?" Cindy scoffed.

"Don't you smart mouth me," Penn glared before his stomach grumbled. "Not again."

"Bye~" Cindy smirked.

"Aw, jeez..." Penn ran off into the bathroom again.

* * *

The Mystery Machine then pulled up in front of Cindy's house.

"Hey, Cindy." Brianna greeted.

"Hey, Bri." Cindy replied.

"Come on in." Brianna smiled.

Cindy smiled back and put her bags in place and then took a seat. "Okay, let's go."

"Wasn't there someone else with you?" Fred asked.

"No." Cindy lied.

"Are you sure?" Daphne asked.

"Yeah." Cindy said.

Penn panted as he came out of the house, then looked around and saw the van about to leave.

"Isn't that your uncle?" Velma asked.

Cindy groaned and face-palmed. "Yeah, but he's going somewhere else."

Penn knocked on the window. Fred rolled his window down.

"Hey, Frank, let me in." Penn told him.

"Fred." Fred corrected.

"Whatever." Penn ignored.

"Please don't let him in, please don't." Cindy begged.

Penn came into the back and sat with Cindy. "Hey, Cindy."

"Hi, Uncle Penn." Cindy said through her teeth.

"Thought you could escape from me, huh?" Penn asked.

"I wish I could." Cindy sighed.

"Aww..." Penn roughly patted her on the head.

"I hope you guys don't mind, but my pen pal invited me to come to Mexico anyway." Fred smiled in excitement.

"Fred has a pen pal?" Cindy asked in surprise.

"Uh-huh." Brianna replied.

"That's cool, what's his name?" Cindy asked.

"Alejo Otero." Fred told her.

"That's cool." Cindy said.

The Mystery Machine then drove off so they could start their whole new adventure.

"This will be the best vacation." Cindy said.

* * *

It was going to be a long drive, especially since Penn had to go to the bathroom every hour, but it would soon all be worth it. After picking everyone else up, they reached the Mexican border and were on their way. There was then a skunk in the middle of the road.

"Freddy, watch out!" Brianna cried out.

Fred stopped the van and everyone ran out as the skunk scratched itself like a dog and gave out its disgusting smell.

"Aw, man, it's so gross." Daisy Belle groaned.

"A lot more than Lightning's cologne." Chicken agreed.

"Ugh, it smells worse than Courtney's so-called perfume." Ellody winced.

"I think it's so cute." Katrina smiled.

"Oh, Katrina, don't!" Chicken cried out.

Katrina picked up the skunk and cuddled him like a baby.

"Oh, man, it's all over, she's gonna get sprayed." Chicken worried.

The skunk trilled and smiled up to Katrina.

"You're so adorable." Katrina cooed to the skunk.

"Say, look at that," Jade noticed. "Kat didn't get sprayed after all."

"Skunks usually only spray when they're scared," Cindy said. "My cousin Rita has a pet skunk and they took the stink out so she could keep it."

Katrina smiled as she walked over with the skunk. "Oh, Chicken, can I keep him, please?"

"Uh... Sure, Katrina," Chicken shrugged. "What're you gonna call it?"

"I think I'm gonna call him 'Stripes'." Katrina smiled.

"That's a nice name, Katrina," Mike smiled. "Ya know, he kinda reminds me of Fifi le Fume from Acme Acres I've heard about. There's this school called Acme Looniversity and these kids learn how to become the next Looney Tunes, like Babs and Buster Bunny, Plucky Duck, Hampton J. Pig..."

Stripes seemed to blush at the mention of Fifi.

"She sounds like a pretty skunk, Mike." Katrina smirked.

"We should use Stripes on Sarah when we get back," Scott suggested. "Wouldn't that be funny?"

The others laughed at that. Katrina hugged Stripes as they got back into the Mystery Machine to continue their travel.

"Oh, man... Hey, Frankie, pull over," Penn groaned. "I gotta go again."

"You just went fifteen minutes ago." Fred reminded him.

"I know, but I need to go..." Penn begged.

"Whatever, just go." Cindy said as the van stopped.

"At this rate, we'll never get to Mexico in time." Fred sighed.

"Why can't we just leave him here?" Daisy Belle asked.

"Yeah, let's do that." Cindy smiled.

"What caused this to happen?" Ellody asked about Penn using the bathroom all the time.

"He ate my mother's cabbage casserole." Cindy explained.

"Eww..." the others grimaced.

"Go, go, go!" Cindy told Fred.

"Isn't he your uncle?" Fred asked.

"Not really..." Cindy deadpanned.

"Why does he always call you his niece?" Daphne asked.

"I'm his honorary niece." Cindy explained.

"Oh..." the others then said.

Penn came back into the van with a relaxed smile.

"Dang it, you should've drove when ya had the chance, Fred," Cindy groaned. "What's that awful smell?" she then asked.

"Sorry, I had nothing to wipe with." Penn said.

"TMI!" Cindy groaned.

"Why couldn't you have stayed home?" Mike asked.

"Why couldn't you have stayed at home, Mitch?" Penn retorted.

"Mike." Mike narrowed her eyes.

"That's what I said, Matt." Penn replied.

"I feel really bad for Cindy." Mike commented.

Cindy went back to sleep as they were still driving.

* * *

A while later, they came to a place called Customs and Immigration.

"Where are we now?" Jade asked.

"This is a place called Customs and Immigration," Ellody explained. "Since we're leaving the country, we'll need our passports."

"Before we go, I need to get on my human disguise." Chicken said as he took out a special necklace and was now a human which consisted of white hair with red streaks, a white long-sleeved shirt, orange pants, and orange tennis shoes. "That's better." He then smiled to himself.

"We don't want a repeat of when you car pooled with Fred Flinstone." Katrina agreed with her boyfriend.

"That wasn't my fault, honest." Chicken defended.

"Passport?" Penn asked before groaning. "Aw, shit, I left mine at home."

"Aw, well, looks like you'll have to stay here." Cindy told her uncle.

"Shut up, Cindy!" Penn snapped.

"You shut up." Cindy glared.

"Why, you!" Penn gripped her by her collar.

"Penn..." Mike warned.

"What, Mitchell?" Penn asked.

"Drop her." Mike demanded.

"You're not my boss." Penn scoffed.

"I miss the floor..." Cindy groaned. "You should really listen to Mike, nobody dares ever talk back to her."

"Well, I just did." Penn shrugged.

"I'll miss you." Cindy frowned.

"Who names their daughter Mike anyway?" Penn then scoffed.

"Her real name is Michelene." Cindy replied.

"Michelene?" Penn laughed. "Oh, my God, that's funny."

"No, it's not." Cindy said.

They then continued on.

"Man, how am I gonna get to Mexico now?" Penn sighed as he didn't have his passport.

"I don't know." Cindy said.

"Say, wait a minute," Penn noticed something. "Since when do you have two passports?"

"I don't." Cindy replied as she took out her own passport.

"You're lying to me!" Penn glared.

"No, I'm not." Cindy said.

Penn then pulled another passport out of her pocket. "My passport!" he then noticed.

"How did that get there?" Cindy smiled nervously.

"Cindy..." Penn glared.

"I can explain." Cindy said.

"Please do." Penn glared.

"Um, I misplaced it..." Cindy smiled nervously. "I fell asleep at Maxwell's house the other week..."

"LIAR!" Penn yelled.

"Truth..." Cindy pouted.

Penn handed his passport and got it stamped and he was allowed to pass with the others. "I can't believe you would do this to me, Cindy."

"I said sorry!" Cindy pouted.

"No, you're not." Penn said.

"Yes, I am." Cindy replied.

"Hmm..." Penn hummed.

* * *

They then continued to Mexico.

Chicken was a little nervous. "I hate goin' in airplanes... Chickens don't fly."

"Oh, man, that's a good joke, Chicken." Lightning laughed.

"I wasn't joking." Chicken told him.

"You don't like flying, Chicken?" Katrina asked.

"Me and Cow were going on a trip once on an airplane and I got scared..." Chicken shivered. "I don't know why, but I just didn't like it."

"Don't worry, Chicken," Katrina comforted. "You can hold onto me if you get scared."

"Really? Thanks, Katrina..." Chicken said.

"Of course." Katrina smiled to him.

They were all then very close to Mexico.


	3. Chapter 3

"I'm still mad at you, Cindy." Penn said.

"I don't care." Cindy replied.

"Ooh, saucy..." Penn growled at her misbehavior.

"I just wanted to go on a trip without you, but I can't." Cindy complained.

Penn soon held his stomach. "Not again."

Cindy rolled her eyes and just kept walking forward.

Penn soon pulled out a box of laxatives with a chuckle. "Payback."

* * *

Daisy Belle was on the pay phone. "No, Ren, we're not there yet, but we're just about to go," she told the asthma-hound chihuahua. "I just thought I'd let you know. Mom and Dad thought I went camping."

 ** _"Well, have a safe trip, kid, you mean the world to me like Makayla."_** Ren smiled.

"I will and I promise to bring you guys something." Daisy Belle said.

 ** _"Aw, you don't gotta do that, Daisy."_ ** Stimpy smiled stupidly as always.

"I better get going, I'll see you guys later." Daisy Belle said before hanging up.

* * *

Jade was talking to her Aunt Kathy on her cell phone. "Everything is fine, Aunt Kathy," she told the woman. "We're getting on the plane right now."

 ** _"Okay, dear, you be safe now,"_ ** Kathy replied. **_"Also, check your carry on bag, I kinda snuck something in there for you and Scott."_**

Jade checked her beg and then beamed. "Your muffins!"

"Did someone say muffins?" Scott asked his girlfriend.

"Aunt Kathy sent her famous muffins," Jade smiled. "I hear Uncle Jeff married her 'cuz of these babies."

Scott was about to take one until Jade smacked his hand.

"Wait 'til we get on the plane." Jade warned Scott.

"Ow..." Scott pouted.

* * *

They all then got onto the plane and it would a long flight, but it would all be worth it.

"Say, Cindy, do you want anything to drink?" Penn asked.

"Is there any root beer on the menu?" Cindy asked as she was lying down.

"Yeah." Penn confirmed.

"Hmm... Maybe I'll have some with my dinner." Cindy shrugged.

"Perfect." Penn said.

Cindy then went back to sleep.

"Peanuts?" a female flight attendant asked.

"Uh, yes, right here." Penn replied, pointing between his legs.

"PEANUTS!" the female flight attendant emphasized, showing a pack.

"Oh, OH, I'm sorry," Penn replied. "I thought you said-"

"Penn, shut up!" Mike called out.

Penn glared and then shut himself up.

"Thank you." Mike said.

 _'I should put a laxative in her drink too.'_ Penn thought to himself.

* * *

 ** _After a while..._**

Cindy was walking around on the plane until she and the other ones standing were told to sit down and dinner was now being served on the plane.

"Hey, kid, sit down, will ya?!" A man complained.

"I will!" Cindy glared. "It's a free country to walk around until the seat-belt light comes on!"

"Were you born yesterday?" A kid glared back. "The seat-belt light is on!"

Cindy rolled her eyes, she then turned around and went back to her seat.

"What do you want for dinner, Cindy?" Penn asked as he looked at the menu.

"I'll have the pork chops, I've seen movies, you should never order the fish." Cindy replied.

"And why not?" Penn asked.

"Because in movies about airplanes, the fish gives you stomach aches and you catch the flu." Cindy explained.

"Cindy, those are just movies, and I don't believe anything I see on TV." Penn replied.

"I'll still have pork chops with scalloped potatoes." Cindy said.

"Pfft! Whatever..." Penn scoffed.

Cindy then went back to sleep until her dinner would come. A flight attendant gave Cindy her root beer first and put it on her tray and then went to get her dinner.

"Your food is here." Penn said as he took out a laxative pill and put it in her drink.

"Oh, thanks, Penn." Cindy replied.

The flight attendant handed the food to Cindy.

Cindy then took the food and gave back a 20 dollar bill. "I hope this is enough, I wanna save some of my money for gifts for the family back home."

"Take a drink first, Cindy." Penn said.

"Um, okay." Cindy replied.

Penn grinned. Cindy then prayed.

"What the! Why are you praying?!" Penn demanded.

"After my Aunt Dorothy passed away, I promised myself I would pray like she did to honor my memory of her." Cindy replied.

"CINDY, HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO TELL YOU ABOUT PRAYING IN FRONT OF ME?!" Penn yelled.

"Sir, please keep it down!" a flight attendant scolded.

"Well, I'm sorry that I'm an atheist and my niece is praying which is something I don't like." Penn retorted.

"She has a right to do what she wants just as you do, sir." the flight attendant walked away.

"Amen." Cindy said quickly, then picked up her glass of root beer.

"Drink, drink, drink." Penn urged.

"I am." Cindy replied.

"Great." Penn said.

Cindy then swished her drink around and then stopped. "Uh-oh."

"What?" Penn groaned.

"I need a straw." Cindy told him.

"NO, YOU DON'T!" Penn yelled.

"Penn, don't yell." Cindy warned.

"Then drink your pop right now!" Penn told her.

Cindy took out a straw and put it in her drink as she then drank the soda.

"Finally..." Penn groaned in relief.

"This root beer tastes weird..." Cindy commented.

Penn giggled behind his hand.

"Oh, well, it's probably nothing," Cindy shrugged, then took out her fork and knife. "Now for those pork chops~" Her stomach soon began to rumble. "Oh, man, I gotta go to the bathroom."

Penn laughed out as Cindy ran to the lavatory, but there was a line.

"There's a line?!" Cindy cried out.

"Wait your turn, kid, I've been here since we took off." a woman glared as she held her baby.

"But I gotta go really bad!" Cindy cried out.

"Wait your turn!" the other people scolded.

"Gaaah..." Cindy groaned as this was the most unfortunate day of her life. "I picked the wrong day to stop wearing diapers."

Penn soon laughed at Cindy's misfortune.

"What are you laughing at?" Mike asked.

"Oh, nothing." Penn snickered.

Mike narrowed her eyes. "I got my eye on you."

"Sure, whatever, Max." Penn shrugged.

* * *

Once Cindy got in the bathroom, she spent the rest of the plane ride inside of it, even when they landed.

"Cindy is taking too long." Mike commented.

"That's 'cuz I put some laxatives in her pop." Penn replied.

"So you _did_ do something!" Mike glared.

"But it's funny though." Penn shrugged.

Mike glared. Soon enough, Cindy took out Penn's Pepto Bismal and drank some on the way out. Later on, they were all around a ground and were given donkeys.

"I've never ridden a donkey before," Penn said to himself. "Seems kinda redundant, a jackass on a jackass." he then laughed at himself.

"This is like riding a horse." Jade smiled.

"Or a camel." Cindy teased Penn as she was eating raisins to soothe her digestive system.

"Y'all ever ride before, Scott?" Jade asked her boyfriend. "I can teach ya."

"Not really," Scott shook his head. "I always fell of my horse back at the farm."

"I'll help ya." Jade smiled as she put her arm around her boyfriend.

"Lightning, don't go behind that donkey, they hate that." Chicken told the boy.

"Aw, it won't hurt." Lightning said.

"Yeah, but you will." Katrina said as she stood beside Chicken.

"Hey, I warned him." Chicken shrugged.

"That, you did." Katrina agreed.

It didn't take long until a donkey kicked Lightning.

"I'm okay..." Lightning muttered to that.

"Oh, Lightning..." Ellody sighed.

Later on, they took pictures in the desert for souvenirs.

"Let's see... What do I want?" Penn pondered.

Fred put on a sombrero and played a guitar as Daphne picked up a beautiful necklace.

Cindy took out a blue necklace. "Uncle Penn, this looks like a necklace you got from Egypt." she then commented.

"I guess it does." Penn replied.

Jade, Mike, Scott, and Velma came out wearing ponchos as Brianna and Katrina were looking at the jewelry. Shaggy and Scooby were filling up on tacos at the food stand right next to the gift shop.

"I could use a taco right about now." Penn commented.

"You could use about 50 of them." Cindy smirked.

"Ooh, you are asking for it!" Penn pinned her down. "You know what I'm gonna do?"

"Don't tickle me." Cindy begged.

"No, not that." Penn said.

"What is it then?" Cindy asked.

"Something far worse." Penn smirked.

"NOOOOO!" Cindy cried out. "ANYTHING BUT THAT!"

"It's too late." Penn said.

"Gaaah..." Cindy looked unfortunate yet again.

Penn sat her down on his lap and took out his copy of Casey at the Bat.

"What are you showing me?" Cindy asked out of confusion.

Penn cleared his throat. "Chapter 1: I Am Born."

The cover slid off to reveal it was an autobiography of Penn's childhood before getting where he was today.

"NOOO!" Cindy cried out as she soon ran away from the man.

Penn grabbed her and pulled her back as he kept reading.

* * *

"Chicken, what are they wearing?" Katrina asked as she pointed to Mike, Scott, Jade, and Velma.

"Those are ponchos and no, they're not food." Chicken told her.

"Those are such adorable outfits," Katrina smiled. "I want one."

Chicken smiled as Katrina was having fun.

"I really hope I don't run into any fan girls," Mike sighed. "It was exhausting enough when Eddy and Otto used to fight over me before I came out."

"You probably won't." Jade replied.

There was a young Asian-Mexican girl with pink eyes who wore her hair in black pigtails, had a yellow dress with a white stripe, white knee socks, and black Mary Jones who was looking around and appeared to be lost.

"Hey, are you all right, kid?" Mike asked her.

"Oh! Um... Hola..." the girl smiled shyly. "My name is Cara Escandon."

"Are you okay?" Mike asked. "You seem pretty lost."

"I was just exploring..." Cara put her hands behind her back. "Nice to have you all visit Mexico after the rainy season."

"Should I wear a Sombrero to go along with my poncho?" Scott asked.

"If you want." Ellody shrugged.

"I didn't know you were into fashion, Scott." Jade smirked to her boyfriend.

"Ha, ha, ha. Very funny." Scott replied.

"Reminds me of the Halloween where we wore each other's clothes." Jade giggled.

"Yeah, let's not do that next time." Scott suggested.

"Okay." Jade replied.

Cara was fiddling with her wristwatch.

"Nice watch, kid, where'd you get it?" Mike asked.

"Um... Cereal box?" Cara smiled nervously.

"Oh, that's cute, kid, but you know that you shouldn't be lying to me." Mike replied.

"I'm not." Cara chuckled nervously.

"I smell a liar." Mike glared.

"I smell steak." Cara replied.

"Where?" Mike looked away, then looked again to see that the girl disappeared somewhere.

"So, you guys wanna meet my old friend now?" Fred asked the others.

"Hey, wait a minute, where's my wallet?" Penn asked.

"Mine's gone too." Cindy added.

"I think I know who stole it." Mike glared as she soon found Cara in the alley and took her out of it.

"Let me go! Let me go!" Cara cried out. "They dropped their wallets, and I was gonna give them back since they fell out of their pockets."

"Oh... Sorry about that." Mike replied.

Cara firmly frowned and gave Penn and Cindy's wallets back and then walked off again.

"I dunno, I don't trust that girl..." Mike said to herself.

"Come on, guys, we're leaving." Brianna told the others.

"Coming." Mike replied.


	4. Chapter 4

They were all then back on the road. Fred took out a paper as it showed the address to his pen pal's place.

"Like, is this the place?" Shaggy asked.

"Yep, this is it." Fred replied.

"Doesn't look that fancy." Penn commented.

"Penn, be nice." Cindy told him.

"'Penn, be nice'." Penn mocked her and then blew a raspberry.

"Hola, mi amigos!" A young man opened the door and smiled to his guests. "Welcome to Mexico."

"Hola there," Ellody smiled. "My name is Ellody Garcia."

"Ellody, what a beautiful name," The young man replied before looking over. "You must be Fred."

"That's right, and you must be Alejo," Fred smiled. "Let me introduce you to the gang. This is-"

"No need," Alejo smiled. "They're exactly as you described. Daphne, Velma, Brianna, Senor Scooby, is this Shaggy? He doesn't look like he could eat your whole home."

"He's got a big metabolism." Fred whispered to his pen pal.

Alejo then chuckled. "Ah, now, but who are these others with your Mystery gang, Fred?"

"These are our guests, mostly Brianna's friends: Scott Wallis, Jade Summers, Ellody Garcia, Lightning Jackson, Katrina Andre, Chick-I mean... Chuck Steer, Mike Mazinsky, Cindy Butler, and Cindy's uncle, Penn." Fred introduced.

"Don't forget us." Flem and Earl said.

"Right, and this is Chuck's good friends: Flem Morris and Earl Lagario, and their girlfriends from Nicktropolis, Daisy Belle Pipe and Veronica Star." Fred then said.

"Nice to meet you all," Alejo smiled. "Let me show you my family." he then walked off as the others were going inside the small place and he looked back to them in confusion.

"Uh, isn't this where you live?" Cindy asked the man.

"No, these are just the guest cottages," Alejo explained. "You will each have your own. This is where we live."

They then followed him to show a rich looking place with a pool and palm trees.

"This is my family hotel." Alejo told them.

"Oh, my God... It's beautiful..." Penn commented.

"I know, right?" Cindy agreed.

"Welcome to Via de Hermosa." Alejo told the others.

"It's beautiful." Brianna smiled.

"What does 'hermosa' mean?" Fred asked.

"Beautiful." Alejo and Ellody translated.

"Hubba Hubba~... That is one hot foxy mama~..." Penn smirked as he noticed a beautiful Hispanic woman with her black hair tied into a ponytail.

"Uncle Penn..." Cindy frowned.

"Cindy..." Penn whined back.

"Why are you mocking me?" Cindy glared to that.

Penn stuck his tongue out, then sat next to the woman. "So, who are you?"

"I'm Sofia." the woman replied.

"She's my wife." Alejo told Penn.

"W-Wife?!" Penn asked.

"Tough break for you." Cindy smirked.

"Oh, shut up." Penn glared.

"I'm single, handsome~" an older female swooned to Penn.

Cindy smirked while Penn shuddered.

"Umm... No thank you." Penn said to her.

Cindy laughed and clapped, having too much fun with Penn's misfortune. Sofia and her mother-in-law welcomed their new guests to the hotel and country.

"And the rest of the family..." Alejo smiled and pointed out the many younger kids in the pool.

"Dang... Why does this remind me of the Chan Clan a bit?" Penn soon asked.

"I kinda agree." Cindy admitted.

"And this is Chiquita." the boy smiled as he pet the dog beside him.

"Kinda reminds me of Ren." Daisy Belle commented as she stood with Veronica.

Scooby seemed to had fallen in love with Chiquita.

"Are these all your children?" Fred asked his pen pal.

Alejo and Sofia laughed to that.

"No, no, no," Alejo replied. "Only Jorgito. The rest are just visiting for the Day of the Dead festivity. Here in Mexico, family is muy poliate."

"You must be hot and tired after that long trip," Sofia said to them. "Please feel free to join the children in the pool."

"Reah!" Scooby grinned as he then zipped up to the top of the diving board and bounced off to do a belly flop, but he failed and landed in the water hard which made the children laugh at him. Scooby then popped his head out of the water and Chiquita was now on the Great Dane's head.

"I think Scooby has already won someone's heart." Sofia giggled.

The dogs were swimming in the pool, looking at each other like they were in love.

* * *

 ** _A while later..._**

Daisy Belle had her feet in the water while Flem, Earl, and Veronica played in the pool with the younger kids.

"Your Scooby amigo is sure interesting..." Chiquita said to Daisy Belle.

"Do you happen to know anyone named Ren Hoek?" Daisy Belle asked.

"Why, yes, he is my cousin," Chiquita replied. "He visits me from time-to-time."

"I knew it." Daisy Belle said.

"You know him?" Chiquita asked.

"He's a good friend of mine, him and Stimpy." Daisy Belle smiled.

"That's so, how you humans say in English, so awesome." Chiquita smiled back.

* * *

Meanwhile, Alejo introduced the rest of the group an older Hispanic man in a white shirt, blue jacket, light blue jeans, and brown shoes.

"My older brother Luis runs the Café with his fiancée, Charlene." Alejo informed.

"Charlene? Oh, man..." Scott groaned.

"What's the matter, Scott?" Jade asked.

"Charlene is my aunt." Scott revealed.

"What? No way..." Jade replied.

Scott nodded. A woman with big blonde hair with pink earrings, golden bracelets, a pink sweater, wearing a white apron, blue Capris, and red high-heels soon came out of the kitchen.

"Hi, Aunt Charlene." Scott greeted.

"Oh, Scotty, is that you?" the blonde woman gushed. "Oh, I haven't seen ya in so long when you were as big as a pig in a blanket!" she then ran over and gave the former devious teen boy a bone crushing bear hug.

"It's nice to see you again, Aunt Charlene." Scott grunted slightly.

Charlene cooed and pinched her nephew's cheek. "Where's your sister?"

"Al had to work," Scott said, rubbing his sore cheek while Chicken, Lightning, Flem, and Earl snickered. "Uh, have you met my girlfriend, Jade Summers?"

"Howdy there, ma'am." Jade greeted.

"You must be Blanche's niece, right?" Charlene asked, seeing the teenage girl.

"Yes, ma'am." Jade smiled.

"Oh, Blanche, I haven't seen her in so long." Charlene sighed.

"She lives in Miami." Jade smiled.

"Oh, my," Charlene smiled back. "She and I were friends for a few years."

"Say, Steve?" Penn spoke.

"Scott." Scott corrected.

"Whatever," Penn replied. "I wanna say your aunt is very hot."

"Um... Thanks?" Scott felt uncomfortable.

"Now you know of the pain I have to deal with." Cindy said to Scott.

"Ah, you're only ten, your life has just begun." Scott ruffled up her hair.

"Oh, I know what my life is gonna be like with him," Cindy replied. "In a coffin."

"Let me grab you all some coffee while you take a load off." Charlene smiled as she went back into the kitchen.

"Oh... You can see how I fell, how you Americans say, head over heels for Charlene." Luis smiled dreamily.

Charlene then served a platter of drinks and then went to the back room.

"How'd you meet?" Veronica asked.

"We met on my last trip to the United States at Mr. Smiley's Fantastic Fun Land, and I've been smiling ever since." Luis replied.

"She kinda reminds me of Trent's Aunt Reba." Brianna commented.

Charlene smiled as she came in with the coffee and poured cups for everybody.

"I've had some of this before," Ellody commented. "It was delicious."

"I'm not a big coffee drinker." Cindy said.

"Wah, wah, that's all you know." Penn scoffed.

"Shut up!" Cindy rolled her eyes.

Penn glared down to her, then looked up to Charlene. "I'll take a cup, I just hope it's Starbucks quality."

"You're so funny." Charlene laughed to that.

"Um, thanks." Penn smiled smugly.

"Oh, brother." Cindy muttered.

Charlene giggled as Luis poured the milk as she called the coffee 'Loco Cocoa'.

"I didn't know ya had an Aunt Charlene, Scott," Earl said. "Why didn't you tell us?"

"'Cuz she's smothering..." Scott shuddered.

"She's what?" Lightning asked.

"You know, she always hugs and kisses me and junk..." Scott explained.

Luis was explaining how the tradition works in the café, and everyone was interested in it.

"Ain't that a hoot?" Charlene laughed. "I just love Cocoa Loco, that means crazy in Mexico-I mean, Spanish!"

"Mm!" Scooby licked his lips.

Charlene smiled and bent down to give Scooby a bowl of cream, and then poured coffee beans in the dish. "You know, somedays I round up so many coffee beans, I swear the little suckers come right up out of my ears."

Scooby smiled as he kept eating and soon had a foamy mouth before licking it off.

"It didn't take long for Scooby to start living la vida loca." Ellody giggled.

* * *

The group was then outside, eating some lunch.

"This lunch is really wonderful, Dona Dolores." Brianna smiled.

"Yeah, like whoever came up with this whole fiesta tradition, is okay in my book!" Shaggy smiled as he was about to eat a tall stack of vegetables and luckily got to before Scooby could sneak them away.

"It is often followed by another tradition," Alejo smiled to them. "A siesta: An afternoon nap."

"Like, even better." Shaggy laughed to that before closing his eyes.

"Reah... Even better." Scooby added as he did the same thing.

"The purpose for festiveness and restness, Shaggy, is to provide for another tradition," Velma told them. "Hard work."

"Traditions, like, who needs them?" Shaggy huffed, folding his arms.

"Yuck!" Scooby shook his head in disgust.

"I agree with Skinny and Snoopy." Penn said.

"Shaggy and Scooby." Cindy corrected.

"Whatever." Penn replied.

The group all laughed at them until an old Hispanic man with a white cowboy hat and white business suit apporached to the group.

"Who's the geezer?" Penn wondered.

Cindy looked a little nervous.

"Forgive me for interrupting your meal, Dolores, but I need to discuss some urgent business with your son." the man told her, taking his hat off.

"As you wish." Dolores allowed as she wiped her mouth with her napkin.

"Excuse us, please, this won't take long." Alejo said as he left with this man, Luis, and Charlene.

"See you in a bit, Scotty Boo Boo Bear~" Charlene cooed to her nephew.

"Uhh... See ya, Aunt Charlene." Scott replied.

Chicken, Lightning, Flem, and Earl laughed at that.

"So, who's the old guy?" Mike asked.

"Diego Fuente used to do business with my late husband," Dolores told them. "I don't trust him, never did, he is a, how you say in America...?"

"Crook?" Fred suggested.

"Liar?" Daphne suggested.

"Conman?" Velma suggested.

"Jerk!" Dolores replied.

"That's one way to put it." Cindy commented.

"Are you sure you don't want any chicken or beef, son?" Dolores asked Chicken.

"Erm... No thank you, ma'am, I'm a vegetarian." Chicken replied.

"But I'll take more meat." Mike told the older woman.

"You certainly eat more meat than most people." Dolores commented.

"That's because Mike is a were-" Lightning began until Scott and Jade covered his mouth.

"A what?" Dolores asked.

"Mike just needs to eat a lot of meat for the football team back home," Cindy lied and then laughed before looking nervous to her friends. "Uh, right, guys?"

"Oh, yeah, Coach von Bartonschmeer always wants his players to get plenty of protein." Ellody agreed.

"But that Mike dude is a-" Lightning tried again only for Mike to kick him in the leg. "Ow!"

"Muchos gracias for this food, Dolores." Ellody smiled to the older woman.

"For the last time, no," Alejo's voice was heard. "Now please leave! We have guests."

"I apologize for the disturbance," Diego said as he left Luis and Charlene alone. "Please forgive me..." he then tipped his hat and walked away.

"Heh... That man is as stubborn as a bull." Alejo commented.

"What's wrong?" Brianna asked.

"He wants to buy my father's land, but he won't take no for an answer." Alejo told them.

"Maybe it's not a bad idea, Alejo," Luis told his brother. "Putting all your assets is foolishness."

"We made a promise to Papa before he died and I don't intend to break it now." Alejo glared.

"Um, so, how will you be spending your first day in Veracruz?" Sofia asked their guests.

"We were hoping to watch the preparation for the Day of the Dead festivity." Daisy Belle replied.

"If anyone is still _alive_ to honor the dead." Dolores said to her.

Shaggy and Scooby reacted in horror.

"Don't y'all know 'bout the big 'ol monster?" Charlene asked as lightning flashed as if on cue.

They all looked up to see dark storm clouds and it began to rain.

Everyone then headed inside to drink some hot cocoa by candlelight.

"That was close." Cindy gasped.

"You said it." Penn agreed.

"It's so empty in the hotel." Brianna frowned.

"That's because a monster has been terrorizing Veracruz and all our villages." Alejo told them, then looked to Fred. "Right after I sent the email to you, a monster showed up near the plaza and nearly ate Jorgito! I sent you an email as a warning, but you must've already left."

"Did you say m-m-monster?!" Shaggy panicked.

"Yes, the locals call him The Chupacabra." Alejo nodded.

"I read about him," Velma said. "He's the Mexican version of Bigfoot."

"That's right, Velma, though he's also known for sucking goats," Ellody replied. "That's how he got his name."

"Bigfoot?" Scooby asked.

"That's right." Luis nodded.

"Carlotta never mentioned a monster." Penn muttered.

"I'm not superstitious, but I saw it with my own eyes down at the Wharf," Alejo said. "I will never forget it."

"What does he look like?" Katrina asked.

"He stands nearly ten feet tall," Alejo explained as Scooby, Shaggy, Penn, and Cindy roasted marshmallows. "And walks on two hind legs! He is covered with thick fur, has the face of a hideous monkey, with huge paws, and large fangs! And his eyes glowed green like those of a demon!"

"Mike and Katrina can handle him." Lightning said.

"Hey, hey, calm down, everybody, the Chupacabra is only a myth." Fred soothed.

"Yes, let's forget the Chupacabra and make the most of your first visit to Mexico." Alejo agreed with his pen pal.

"Yeah, there's no such thing as a Chupacoocoo." Cindy replied.

"Why don't we all get a good night's sleep, hmm?" Sofia suggested as she held her husband.

"Yes, there's nothing to worry about." Alejo agreed.

"Alejo's right." Daphne nodded in agreement.

"After that long trip, I am pretty tired." Scott replied.

"I could use some shut-eye." Jade nodded.

"Me too, Justine." Penn yawned.

"Jade." Jade corrected.

"Whatever." Penn replied.

"Well... He was kinda close..." Cindy said to herself.

"Just be sure to lock your door." Luis advised.

"Say your prayers." Charlene added.

"And whatever you do..." Luis began.

"Don't go outside." Charlene and Luis then said together.

Cindy gulped to that.

* * *

They were all then given their own rooms to share one-by-one of course. Cara appeared to be in the alley again which made Mike stare her down until she was then taken with her friends to get shelter for the night.

"Mike, are you okay?" Brianna asked.

"That girl..." Mike replied.

"Mike, forget her, she's just a kid... Come inside before you catch a cold." Brianna told her.

"Hmm..."


	5. Chapter 5

Mike and Brianna were sharing a room, along with Daphne and Velma, Ellody and Katrina, Jade and Cindy, Daisy Belle and Veronica, Scott and Fred, Lightning and Chicken, Flem and Earl, Shaggy and Scooby and Penn.

"Jade, do you believe that story that Alejo was telling?" Cindy asked.

"Aw, come on, Cindy, I'm sure there's something else goin' on and not some ChupaGoatSucker mess." Jade patted her on the head.

"Maybe you're right," Cindy replied. "I don't think there's such thing as a Chupablahblah."

"Of course there isn't, ya dummy." Penn scoffed.

"Penn, what are you doing here?" Cindy glared. "Go back to your room!"

"I worry about ya, kid... Don't ya miss me?" Penn pouted.

"Goodbye, Penn!" Cindy shoved him over to his own room.

"Sheesh! How can you handle him?" Jade asked.

"I don't know, it's very hard." Cindy replied.

"Well, see ya in the mornin', partner." Jade told her.

"Night, Jade." Cindy yawned.

* * *

Everyone then went to get to sleep after Shaggy and Scooby barricaded the door so the Chupacabra wouldn't come and get them.

"Like, whoever heard of such a ridiculous story?" Shaggy scoffed. "A ten foot hairy monster with big feet and sharp teeth, sounds like something out of a cartoon. Well, like, pleasant dreams," he then said with a yawn. "See you in the morning."

"Reah." Scooby agreed.

They were about to go to sleep until there was a growling sound then heard.

"Like, this is gonna be a long night." Shaggy said.

"Reah." Scooby nodded.

The growling was then heard again. The cowardly duo then went under the covers, whimpering.

"Did you hear that?" Shaggy asked. "It sounds like something's out the window."

"Uh-huh." Scooby nodded.

"It's probably a little bird or a squirrel." Shaggy said as he got from underneath the covers.

Scooby whimpered again and the growling was also heard again. The two screamed and ran out of bed as they feared that it had to be the Chupacabra.

"Copachoochoo! I mean, Cocomama! Mamachupa! No, I mean..." Shaggy yelped.

Fred was at the door with a flashlight, but Shaggy was blinded by fear to even notice and ran up the chimney while Scooby barricaded the door again before running with Shaggy. They then ended up dangling from the roof and looked down to see Velma an Brianna with flashlights, looking up at them.

"What happened to you two and what was all that noise?" Brianna asked.

Shaggy and Scooby fell off the roof and landed on the ground.

"Like, that big Mexican Bigfoot tried to break in and get us!" Shaggy replied.

"Oh, no, where's Daphne?" Fred frowned.

Daphne was asleep in her room and there appeared to be glowing green eyes coming through the window. Fred, Velma, and Brianna took a look while Shaggy and Scooby tried to tiptoe away.

"Oh, no, you don't," Velma scolded. "This is no time to chicken out. It's all for one and one for all."

"Like, I always thought that teamwork was highly overrated." Shaggy replied.

"Reah!" Scooby agreed.

"What's going on out here?" Ellody yawned as she woke up with the others, except for Daphne who was still asleep.

"Yeah, some of us are dreaming about Flamenco dancers." Penn glared with his hands on his hips.

"Where's Bri?" Mike asked.

"I woke up to use the bathroom, and the next minute, Fred was gone." Scott said.

"And The Lightning dreamt that he won the Super Bowl." Lightning added.

"Okay, on three, some of us will break down the door, any volunteers?" Fred suggested.

"Step aside, I'll break down the door." Mike volunteered.

"By yourself?" Fred asked her.

"Yeah, I'm good." Mike replied.

"Okay... One... Two... Three!" Fred called. "CHARGE!"

Mike then ran over to break the door down with a football tackle until Daphne then opened the door with a yawn which made Mike run inside and crash against the wall, knocking down the nightstand and lamp.

"Are you okay, Mike?" Cindy asked.

"Terrific..." Mike deadpanned and then took out something green and glowing. "Hey, what's this? It's not the Chupacabra, it's a CD player!"

"Sorry, guys. I was trying to get to sleep, and I thought some Latin rhythms would calm me down," Daphne replied. "Looks like Alejo rallied everyone."

"Like, anybody got a bandage?" Shaggy asked as he came out from a drawer.

"Well, no monster here, time for bed." Cindy said quickly.

Everyone then went back outside.

"I don't know what you guys heard, but I think we're safe now," Brianna said. "Let's try to get some-Hey, wait a minute. What's this?"

"Footprints," Velma looked with her. "Big ones!"

"Don't look, Scoob, or we'll never get to sleep." Shaggy said as he covered his eyes.

"Looks like Uncle Penn's big feet." Cindy commented.

Penn clipped his toenails, then looked over with a glare.

"Notice how they lead to the cottage window," Velma pointed out. "Then reverse direction, and head off towards the hotel? We must've scared whatever it was away."

"So, can we go back to bed now?" Cindy asked.

"It's funny it got scared when a bunch of us were separated, but scared when a bunch of us were together," Fred smirked. "Not a very courageous monster."

"Whatever it is, it's gone, so I say we all hit the hay before sunrise." Jade said.

"We're gonna need it," Fred replied. "We have a big day tomorrow."

"Yeah, sight-seeing and chocolate bean tamales," Shaggy laughed in agreement. "Can't wait!"

They all then split up to go back to sleep.

"Uh, that's not exactly what I meant, Shaggy," Fred said. "We've got a mystery to solve."

"Zoinks!" Shaggy yelped to that.

They then went to sleep for the night as they had a big day of mystery solving tomorrow.

* * *

Cara was coming into a dark alley with a cloak around her as it was cold and wet for the night.

"Did you get any money?" a voice demanded.

Cara sighed. "I couldn't, I gave those people their wallets back..."

"Why couldn't you?!" The voice demanded.

"That redheaded boy with the red jacket was suspicious of me." Cara replied.

"Hold out your arm, you know the price of disobeying me." The stranger demanded as he took out his lit cigar.

"No, please, don't, I'm sorry!" Cara frowned.

"I'm sorry, girly, but you've forced me." The stranger then held her arm and burned it with his cigar.

Cara screamed very loudly to that.

The stranger growled. "You wanna eat, don't ya? Well, do your job... Now get some sleep."

"Yes, sir..." Cara sighed as she bowed her head and rubbed her swelling arm as it stung from the burning.

Mike felt a disturbance in her sleep, but stayed in bed as she tried to ignore it.

* * *

The next morning, everybody was getting ready to move out. Cindy was still fast asleep, hugging her teddy bear.

"Hey, partner, wake up," Jade told her. "It's time to head out."

"Is it morning?" Cindy asked with a yawn.

"Yeah, come on, we gotta get goin'." Jade told her.

Cindy then yawned and stretched. "All right, gimme a sec." She then went to the bathroom as everyone went outside to load up and get ready to leave.

Cara poked her head out of the alley as everyone was getting ready to go. She rubbed her swollen arm with a sigh.

"You guys sleep okay?" Flem asked Earl and Daisy Belle as he stood with Veronica.

"Yeah..." Daisy Belle blushed. "Best night's sleep I've had in a while."

"It looks like you didn't sleep much last night, Mike." Brianna commented.

"I had a bad feeling about something." Mike replied.

"You always have a bad feeling... Oh, wait, that's me, I got gas." Penn said as he held his stomach.

"I'm talking about that girl who tried to steal your wallet." Mike reminded.

"She gave it back, remember?" Penn reminded. "What was her name, Carla, Corky, Chelsea?"

"Cara..." Cindy glared as she came outside.

"Whatever." Penn shrugged.

"Hmm..." Mike hummed.

Cindy yawned. "Why so early in the morning?"

* * *

The group then put their suitcases in the van with Alejo and Luis's help.

"Whatever it was, we scared it away." Fred said.

"What's that in your bag, Daphne?" Ellody asked.

"I got up early using my mud mask, and made a cast of the footprint from Bigfoot's big foot." Daphne replied.

"You sure it's not Uncle Penn's feet?" Cindy smirked as she bit her thumb.

"Shut up, Cindy!" Penn glared.

"Make me." Cindy smirked as she kept sucking on her thumb.

"I will!" Penn said, giving her a wedgie.

"Waaaaugh!" Cindy yelped. "Uncle! Uncle!"

"Serves you right!" Penn retorted.

Cindy cried out and whined. "Life is sooo unfair!"

"Hey, that huge print is sprinkled with gritty black stuff." Luis noticed.

"Is it dirt?" Fred wondered.

Ellody fiddled with her glasses. "I wish Mary were here, we could crack that case together."

"I don't think so," Velma said to Fred. "I don't know what it is."

"Well, whatever it is, please don't mention it to my mother or Sofia." Alejo replied.

"Or Charlene," Luis added. "I don't want to scare them."

"You should call security to be safe..." Cindy said in a higher voice than normal.

"In fact, I better alert the security guards to be specially vigilent." Alejo replied.

"If word gets out about this, we'll lose the few tourists we managed to keep," Luis frowned. "El Chupacabra could ruin our livelihood, not to mention everyone else's in Veracruz."

"Well, don't worry," Fred promised. "No matter how huge, vicious, or bloodthirsty this Chupacabra monster may be-"

"We'll get to the bottom of the mystery," Daphne added. "You can count on us!"

"Right, gang?" Brianna smiled.

Everyone, minus Shaggy high-fived, as he shut the back of the Mystery Machine and locked it. Scooby came up to Daphne's plaque and put his paw on it to see if it matched his, but unfortunately for him, it didn't.

"Whoa!" Chiquita rushed out of the way as Scooby landed in the middle of the ground by her, she then took out her fan and fanned the Great Dane awake.

Scooby woke up and was seeing triple of Chiquita and made him swoon over the female dog. Now everyone was in the Mystery Machine. Dolores, Sofia, Charlene, and Jorgito were standing beside the van. Fred opened up his book to speak Spanish.

"You know, your mother taught me Spanish." Penn said to Ellody.

"Interesting." Ellody said to him.

"Yeah, I remember we went out for dinner at this Mexican Restaurant," Penn smiled in memory. "She wore a strapless red dress with her hair up... She ordered for us, though I didn't know what we were eating... I was more interested in dessert."

Fred tried to speak Spanish towards Sofia and Dolores, but failed. The two women just looked to each other in confusion. Alejo and Ellody then shared a laugh.

"What's so funny?" Fred asked them.

"You just thanked my family for their generous hospital and delicious comets." Alejo explained.

"Oops, I almost forgot," Charlene said as she soon handed Luis a necklace. "I know this is silly, hon, but it's a good luck charm. With that Bigfoot finding you, you can never be too careful. Promise me you'll never take it off?" she then asked before kissing Luis on his forehead.

"Si, I promise, Charlene." Luis smiled.

"Adios, Scooby." Chiquita cooed as she against the Mystery Machine.

Scooby smiled to her and nuzzled his nose against hers.

"And you be careful too, Scotty, my boy." Charlene cooed to her nephew.

"I will, Aunt Charlene." Scott promised her.

The Mystery Machine then drove off and everybody waved them off.

Cara however was hiding under the van as she was forced to do this. "I don't wanna do this," she pouted. "Why am I even doing this?"


	6. Chapter 6

"Uncle Penn, I'm sorry I didn't shut up when you told me to." Cindy pouted.

"I wish we could leave you." Mike muttered to the adult man.

"Stay out of this, Maxwell." Penn replied.

Cindy groaned as she lay on his stomach to nap and sucked her thumb.

"I'm in no mood for your crap, okay?" Mike warned the man.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever." Penn replied.

"You're just lucky Cindy's here." Mike growled.

"Well, I love her." Penn defended.

Cindy smiled in her sleep. Mike stared out the window dully.

"That Mike kid reminds me of that superhero: Action Girl." Lightning said as he was talking with Scott, Chicken, Flem, and Earl.

"Give it a rest, Lightning." Earl muttered.

"Yeah, you said the same thing about her sister when you thought she was Lady Mysteria." Flem agreed.

"And when you thought Jo was Shadow Wolf." Scott added.

"Also that time you thought that Justin and Justine were The Volcano Twins." Chicken added.

"All right, fine, I'll just shut up." Lightning muttered.

"Finally." Daisy Belle teased.

"Daisy!" Lightning whined.

"Just joking, Lightning." Daisy Belle giggled.

Lightning groaned to that.

"And you thought that June was Monster Gal." Flem said.

"And you thought that Dee Dee was Diva Dynamite." Earl added.

"Okay, okay, I get it." Lightning rolled his eyes to them.

"Please stop talking..." Cindy woke up groggily. "Thank you..." she then fell back asleep on Penn's stomach and sucked her thumb.

"I still think that Mike is Action Girl." Lightning muttered as he looked over at the tomboy as she read an Action Guy comic book.

* * *

After a while, they finally came to a stop and Cara quickly got away from under the van and went to hide.

"There aren't many tourists here since the Chupacabra incident," Alejo told the others. "This place is usually very busy this time of year."

There was a teenage girl with long dark brown hair in a uniform who sighed sadly as she was helping other people set up, she seemed to have purple eyes which made Mike think of that girl Cara she ran into the other day with the others.

"Who's that girl?" Mike asked herself.

"She looks younger than my demographic." Penn muttered as he put Cindy down on the ground.

"Um, hola." Mike said as she waved and came over to the girl.

"Hola..." the girl looked over, looking very depressed.

"What's your name?" Mike asked.

"Marcella." The teenage girl replied. "I'm sorry, I just miss my little hermanita. I had to trade her away so I could get some money to get a job and as soon as I have enough, I'm going to find her so we can find a place to call our own."

"You and your daughter run away?" Mike asked. "Where's your husband?"

"Oh, no, my hermanita is my sister, and I am not her mother," Marcella replied softly. "We're orphans."

"What does your sister look like?" Marcella asked.

"I haven't seen her since last year, but here," Marcella said, showing a picture of Cara, but a year younger. "Our parents died in a fire three years ago and our 'guardian' found us starving in the streets, so he took us in."

"Wait a minute! I've seen her before!" Mike replied.

"You have?" Marcella asked.

"Yeah, I-" Mike was about to say.

"Mike, come over here, this is really important!" Veronica called.

"Um, I'll be there in a second." Mike told the blonde girl.

"Where is my sister?" Marcella asked. "Please tell me!"

"Uh, look, Miss, I'm sorry, but I gotta get going." Mike said.

Marcella frowned in dismay as Mike went off. "Cara, I hope that you can come back soon." she then quietly prayed.

* * *

"I got an idea," Fred said. "Why don't we ask the locals about the monster?"

"Good idea, Fred," Brianna replied. "We can video tape them."

"Great," Daphne added. "I'll be the reporter."

"Here, Bri, let me film Daphne." Velma decided.

"Ya sure Fred doesn't wanna do it like on Zombie Island?" Brianna teased.

"I'll handle it," Velma chuckled. "I don't want the camera to end up in quicksand."

"Okay." Brianna giggled to that.

"Aaaand... Action!" Fred signaled.

"A seesaw, a jungle gym, a merry-go-round," Daphne narrated as the kids played in the background. "At first glance, this modest playground looks like any other. But the children here in Veracruz are fearful and have a good reason to be."

There were then kids sitting together and carving pumpkins.

"El Chupacabra: imaginary Bigfoot or a really big monster that will bite your head off?" Daphne rhetorically asked the fourth wall. "You decide."

They then interviewed various people on the street.

"What does El Chupacabra look like?" Brianna asked.

"A gorilla." a preteen boy replied.

"A bear." a little girl on the jungle gym suggested.

"An alien!" a boy on the monkey bars said.

The people and Shaggy were seen painting on a wall.

"What does El Chupacabra do?" Daphne asked.

"Eats goats." A man replied.

"Destroys stuff." An older man said.

"He's a bully!" A preteen girl pouted.

Scooby was then in a Mariachi band with Scott, Lightning, Chicken, Flem, and Earl.

"What does El Chupacabra sound like?" Brianna asked.

"Like a coyote." the guitarist told her.

"Like an ape." an old lady told her.

"Like my Uncle Flappo." another musician replied.

"What does he smell like?" Daphne asked.

"Like sulfur." The guitarist replied.

"Like garbage." An old lady replied.

"Like my Uncle Flappo." The other musician replied.

"Like Penn." Cindy leaned in with a smirk.

Penn then gave her another wedgie which made her yelp.

"Will he show up tomorrow at the Day of the Dead festivities?" Daphne asked the audience. "Or will he remain as elusive as the Loch Ness Monster or the perfect boyfriend? This is Daphne Blake in Veracruz reporting with Brianna Smith interviewing. Back to you, Velma."

"Aaand, cut!" Fred called out.

"Back to you?" Velma teased.

Daphne and Brianna then laughed to that.

* * *

Cindy waddled after the others with her underwear over her head uncomfortably.

"What happened to you?" Mike asked her.

"Penn did it." Cindy squeaked.

Mike then pulled Cindy's underpants off her head and they snapped back in her pants.

Cindy gasped and then breathed in relief. "Thanks, Mike."

Mike then patted her on the head. "That'll do, kid, that'll do."

Later on, they came back to the Mystery Machine only to see it had been vandalized.

"Oh, no!" Fred frowned.

" _'Sal, Ahora! O no veros el dia de manana!'_ " Ellody read aloud.

"Yikes!" Shaggy gasped before looking curious. "What does that mean in English?"

Scooby shrugged his shoulders.

"You got me." Penn also shrugged.

"Ellody?" Cindy looked up at the genius teen girl.

"Hmm... Let's see here..." Ellody replied before reading to translate to English. "'Leave today or you won't see tomorrow'."

This of course made the cowardly ones nervous.

"Looks like someone wants us to make like a pinata and beat it." Shaggy commented.

"Reah!" Scooby giggled in agreement.

"We better get out of here." Brianna suggested.

Shaggy and Scooby looked at each other nervously and went back to the van.

"I agree, let's high-tail it outta here." Cindy said.

"You're a scaredy cat." Penn said to her.

"Uh, why don't we split up?" Ellody suggested.

"Yes, and no one's gonna scare us away until we solve this mystery." Fred said.

"But Freddy, it's too late for that!" Shaggy told him.

"Looks like they need some friendly persuasion," Brianna smirked before taking out a box to the cowardly duo. "Would you each do it for a Scooby Snack?"

Shaggy and Scooby soon ignored Brianna.

"How about two Scooby Snacks?" Brianna then tried again.

Shaggy and Scooby soon looked tempted and they rushed out, begging for two snacks each.

"Hey, Cindy, want a Scooby Snack too?" Penn joked.

"No thanks." Cindy scoffed.

Brianna gave the Scooby Snacks to the cowardly duo who licked their lips after eating them.

"Great... So far, it appears that the Chupacabra is nocturnal, now it's getting dark, so we should do a thorough search of the town." Jade suggested.

"Maybe we can get a clue to help us find this monster or at least, the van vandals." Veronica added.

"The girls are right," Fred agreed. "Alejo, Luis, Flem, Earl, Daisy Belle, Veronica, Chick-I mean, Chuck, and Katrina, why don't you investigate the hills? The girls and I, along with Scott and Jade will search through the west part of town, and Shaggy, Scooby, Mike, Lightning, Ellody, Penn, and Cindy will search the east."

"Don't worry, gals, we'll protect ya." Flem smiled up to Veronica, leaning against her while Earl did the same with Daisy Belle.

"You're so sweet." Daisy Belle smiled to that.

Veronica then let out a giggle. Flem and Earl smiled to their girlfriends. Marcella sighed as she missed her little sister very much.

* * *

It was soon night time and the moon came out.

"Your mother used to teach me Spanish when we'd go out for dinner dates." Penn smiled to Ellody.

"Really?" Ellody asked.

"Oh, yes, sometimes I wish I could've married her." Penn smiled as he thought of old times.

"Okay, enough chitchat, it's time to explore." Ellody told the others.

The groups then split up.


	7. Chapter 7

With Shaggy's group...

"You know, guys, the Mystery Machine is actually on the east side of town, why don't we go through a thorough search in the van, and if it checks out okay, keep guard out here?" Shaggy commented.

"Uhh... Rokay!" Scooby smiled and nodded.

"No, guys, we're supposed to be looking for clues, remember?" Mike reminded.

"But searching inside the van would be technically searching for clues." Penn replied.

Shaggy opened the back doors and they all went inside of the van.

"Well, it's all clear here, now what?" Cindy asked.

"Let's take a quick nap." Penn suggested.

"A nap?!" Cindy asked.

"Yeah... I'm sleepy..." Penn then grabbed her and used her as a teddy.

"Like, good idea, Penn." Shaggy agreed.

"I'm pretty tired." Lightning said with a yawn.

Cindy wiggled in Penn's grip as Ellody shrugged and just decided to get some sleep with them.

"Eh, what the heck?" Mike shrugged.

Then, they all fell asleep. Cindy tried to get out of Penn's grip, but it was no use, so she then fell asleep too. As they were all asleep as someone was using a wrench to mess around with the Mystery Machine, and oil was soon leaking out of the van. Mike's ears twitched and she opened an eye. The noise continued.

Mike looked to the others as they were asleep and she could hear the noise due to being part wolf. "What's that noise? Hmm..." she wondered to herself.

* * *

Meanwhile, with Alejo, Luis, Veronica, Daisy Belle, Flem, Earl, and Chicken, they were carrying flashlights and looking around until they then heard a noise.

"What was that?!" Flem gasped.

"Relax, Flem, it was just an owl." Chicken told him.

"What if it's the witch's uvula?!" Flem yelped.

"That was just a scary story your dad told us on our camp-out!" Chicken reminded him.

"Yeah, don't be a baby, come on!" Earl added.

There was then a snapping sound heard.

"What was that?!" Earl asked.

"Earl, that was a twig, will you two just calm down?!" Chicken told his best friends.

"I'm sure it's just the wind..." Daisy Belle tried to stay calm.

The owl soon flew away.

* * *

In another part of the woods, Fred, Daphne, Velma, Brianna, Scott, and Jade also had flashlights and looked around before gasping and seeing a dragon statue.

"Phew! It's just a statue." Brianna said out of relief.

"Um, Scott, you can let go now." Jade told her boyfriend.

"Oh, uh, I was just making sure that you were okay." Scott replied.

Daphne giggled to the couple.

"Is that a serpent?" Jade wondered.

"Yes, it is, he's called Quetzalcoatl," Velma replied. "I've read about him; he was revered by the Aztecs of all things good."

"Look!" Brianna called out as she pointed to a tent as two people came out of it.

An old man wearing a hat and red button-up shirt, jeans, and sandals. A young boy in his late teens had black hair, a blue shirt, black pants with a belt, brown shoes, and a dark blue cloak. Scott yelped and jumped into Jade's arms like Scooby and Shaggy. Jade blushed to that.

"Looks like we got company." The teen said to the older man.

"So we have, Antonio." The old man replied.

"You speak English." Daphne smiled to the older man and the teen.

"Yes, of course, please come in." The old man replied as he opened up the flap.

They then came into the tent and sat together.

"Wow, are you a medicine man?" Velma asked as she looked all around in awe.

"We prefer 'Curandero', but yes, medicine man, shaman, and healer," The teen replied. "How can we help you?"

"We were hoping you could tell us something about El Chupacabra." Brianna replied.

"Well, like everyone, we have heard of the story of the Bigfoot Beast, but there's nothing ancient law about a monster such as this," The old man replied. "Our animal friends don't harm people such as this."

"Then how would this explain the attacks?" Fred asked.

"The only evil force in this land is greed." The old man narrowed his eyes.

"Greed?" Scott asked.

"I'm afraid so." The teen said.

"But what does this have to do with El Chupcabra?" Velma asked.

"Yeah, I never knew that El Chupacabra could be a thief." Jade added.

"Recently, people from the North have moved here to build businesses here to attract tourists," The old man explained. "The locals turned down the offer, but when the strangers left, they vowed to return."

"Whoa." Scott said.

"Gosh." Jade added.

"We'd better get back to the others and warn them." Scott suggested.

"The answer to all of your questions can be found in the past or did we mention that you're in grave danger?" The teen replied.

"Uhh... No... I think you skipped that part." Brianna said.

"Oh, then you're in grave danger." The old man then said.

Everyone then left the tent.

"Thanks, um... Sirs..." Fred said as they didn't know their names.

"I'm Antonio, and this is my grandfather: El Curandero." The teen replied.

"Charmed." The Curandero bowed to them group before he took out a sheet of paper. "Remember, my friends, things aren't always as they appear... If you have any questions, check out my website at www. AncientMexiconWisdom .com."

"Website?" Jade asked.

"Like I say,... Expect the unexpected..." The Curandero replied.

"It was my idea." Antonio said sheepishly.

"So I noticed." Scott replied.

Fred soon thanked in Spanish to the two. Antonio and his grandfather looked at him oddly as he added something else which didn't make much sense in Spanish for them. The others then walked off.

"What did you say to them?" Daphne asked her boyfriend.

"I said thank you for their hospitality." Fred replied.

"Oh." Daphne said.

"Thanks for your wise words of ostrich..." Curandero grumbled before he went back inside with his grandson.

Antonio giggled as he followed him inside. "American teenagers..."

"You said it, my son." Curandero agreed with his grandson.

* * *

 ** _Meanwhile..._**

"Something is very wrong here..." Veronica said as she explored with Daisy Belle by her side while Flem and Earl checked another way.

"You think that the boys are in trouble?" Daisy Belle asked her best friend.

"Maybe..." Veronica winced. "I just feel like... Something's going wrong... Maybe it's that Chupacabra thing."

"You think so?" Daisy Belle asked.

"Maybe?" Veronica shrugged. "I don't know."

Flem and Earl soon came to check on their girlfriends.

"I can't believe I'm saying this, but I feel like we'd need Ren and Stimpy's help..." Daisy Belle sighed before she took out her cell phone.

"You rang?" Stimpy smiled as he popped out of a hole in a tree.

"Gaugh!" Daisy Belle yelped.

"Where did you come from?" Veronica asked.

"You want the Makayla safe story or the PG-13 story?" Stimpy asked before holding out his hands to show socks on them. "I brought puppets for both."

"Hi, Daisy!" Makayla smiled as she popped out of the bushes.

"Where's Ren?" Daisy Belle then asked.

"He should be around here somewhere with Mommy..." Makayla looked around for her uncle. "Hey, is it true that Cousin Chiquita lives here?"

"That's right." Daisy Belle nodded.

"Yay! She's so awesome!" Makayla beamed. "The best cousin ever!"

"I haven't seen Chiquita in forever." Sharon walked over with Ren.

"It will be great to see her." Ren agreed with his sister.

"I don't think I've seen her since she dated Gidget from Taco Bell." Sharon told her brother.

"Mmm... Taco Bell..." Flem said, hungrily.

"Alejo! Alejo!" A voice called out.

"Who was that?" Ren asked.

"That's Luis, he must've found something." Daisy Belle replied.

"Come on then." Veronica said.

There were glowing green eyes in the bushes.

"Mommy!" Makayla yelped.

"I'm here, baby, it's okay." Sharon soothed her daughter.

"I saw glowing green eyes in the bushes." Makayla pouted.

"It's okay, Kayla, Mama's here..." Sharon soothed her daughter.

"So's Uncle Ren..." Ren helped.

"And Uncle Stimpy!" Stimpy beamed.

"Everyone, come, quick!" Alejo cried out.

A monster tried to attack him, but the man ran away and fell off the cliff, but managed to hang on to a branch and his sunglasses fell down.

"Phew!" Alejo breathed in relief, missing the attack.

* * *

Meanwhile, back in the Mystery Machine, everyone minus Mike was still asleep. Everyone was suddenly woken up from a loud snarling noise.

"WHAT WAS THAT?!" Penn cried out.

Cindy groaned as her ears were now ringing.

"Like, we better get out of here or we're gonna be an El Chupacabra Fiesta Plate." Shaggy suggested as he got to the driver's seat.

"Good idea!" Penn replied.

Shaggy soon drove the van away and unknown to him, oil was leaking out from the Mystery Machine.

"What smells like oil?" Mike asked.

"What else smells like oil but oil itself?" Penn shrugged. "Trust me, I know, my old girlfriend and I used to drink gasoline."

"Seriously?" Cindy muttered.

"Don't act like you don't know." Penn put his hand over her face.

"I really don't." Cindy said.

* * *

Meanwhile, Fred and the others seemed lost.

"None of this looks familiar," Daphne said. "Are you sure we're going the right way?"

"That's Polarius, the North Star, we should be heading in the opposite direction." Jade pointed out.

"Trust me, I know where I'm going." Fred replied.

"Jade has a point." Velma had to agree with the cowgirl.

"We're sunk." Brianna sighed as Fred took the lead.

Meanwhile, Alejo was climbing back up after he fell when he was running away from the monster.

"Hey, guys, I see Alejo; he needs our help." Veronica said.

"Let's go then!" Flem replied.

They then went to help Alejo.

"There he is." Earl said.

Alejo grunted as he tried to climb back up to safety.

"Is he okay?" Katrina asked.

"I hope so." Chicken replied.

"Alejo, what happened?" Luis asked as he helped his brother.

"I was attacked by El Chupacabra," Alejo replied. "Didn't you hear me calling for help?"

"Mommy, what's an El Chupacabra?" Makayla asked.

"It's basically the Mexican Bigfoot," Sharon explained. "Though it usually kills and attacks goats hence its name in the English translation," she then smirked to her brother and his best friend. "Surprised you guys didn't teach her that during your little jungle venture like with the Croco Stimpy."

"Whoops." Ren smiled sheepishly.

"You boys and your silly jungle safaris..." Sharon teased her brother.

"Something hit me over the head and knocked me out, and the next minute, you were gone." Luis told his brother about why he didn't hear him.

"Well, the Chupacabra is still out there," Alejo replied. "We've got to find the others before he does."

* * *

 ** _Back in the Mystery Machine..._**

"Cindy, you're curious, do you think you'd go out with Mrs. Brady?" Penn asked. "She's such a babe..." he then purred seductively.

"Uhh...?" Cindy replied.

"Yeah, me too..." Penn smirked.

"I didn't say anything!" Cindy replied.

"Something's not right around here." Mike commented.

"I know, right?" Penn replied. "I can't believe that Mrs. Brady is married!"

"No..." Mike deadpanned. "Not that."

"Oh... Then what?" Penn asked.

"I think that there's something wrong with the van." Mike said.

Shaggy soon drove the van over to incoming traffic. He then tried to stop the van only to keep going. Lightning then began to scream.

"Dude, stop the van!" Penn told Shaggy.'

"Like, I'm trying, but the brakes aren't working!" Shaggy yelped. "Hang on tight, guys!"

Cindy held onto Shaggy and Scooby as she felt scared with them. This was no game for any of them.

"I'm scared, Chicken, I wanna go home!" Flem panicked.

"Earl, calm down, don't panic!" Chicken told him.

"Who's panicking?!" Flem replied. "Do you see anyone panicking?!"

"You're panicking." Katrina clarified.

Shaggy soon slammed on the brakes. Cindy yelped as she flew out of the Mystery Machine and soon landed down, but her hood got caught on a tree branch and she was now dangling for her life.

"Don't worry, Cindy, your Uncle Penn is coming to save you." Penn told the girl.

"That's what I'm afraid of." Cindy replied.

Penn came to the tree and took out a ladder to climb up after her. "It's okay, kiddo, just don't look down and panic, I'll get you down nice and safe."

"Oh, brother..." Cindy groaned. "I think I'd rather be eaten by the monster."

"Oh, zip it!" Penn replied. "Just be grateful that I'm helping you!"

"I can get myself down..." Cindy replied. "I'm not that high up anyway... Right...?" she then looked down before looking dizzy from the height and her fear got to her. "Ooh, I guess I spoke too soon..."

"Whatever you do, just don't look down." Penn said to her.

"Too late on that, Penn!" Cindy replied.

Penn rolled his eyes and continued to help Cindy down. "I wonder if that Michael kid really likes ya." he said.

"His name is Maxwell and of course he does!" Cindy told him.

"Well, if he hurts you, I'm gonna break his spine." Penn threatened.

Cindy just rolled her eyes slightly, unknowing that they were being watched, but the sight wasn't looking at Penn and Cindy, but looking at Ellody. Ellody let out a small sigh as she tried to relax herself.

"Do you guys have the strange feeling that we're being watched?" Cindy asked.

"Aw, you're just imagining it." Penn replied.

"Hmm..." Cindy rolled her eyes.

"Who's the adult here?" Penn asked.

"That's a very good question." Cindy deadpanned.

"Are you guys all right?" Ellody asked.

"We're fine," Cindy replied. "Are you guys all right?"

"Like, groovy." Shaggy said.

"Well, that's a first." Cindy commented.

"I'm just... Thinking, I guess..." Ellody said softly.

"Is it about your mother?" Cindy guessed.

Ellody looked to her and soon nodded.

"Aw, don't worry, Ellody, everything will be okay." Cindy told her.

"I know... It's just, sometimes when I'm having fun or celebrating something, I tend to think about her." Ellody replied.

Cindy just patted her on the back.

"How do we stop this thing?!" Shaggy yelped.

"Look out!" Lightning cried out. "Ice cream man!"

Shaggy and Scooby yelped, trying to get out of the way, but luckily, it didn't hit the ice cream man, but they ran over his cart which got everybody their very own ice cream.

"Mm... Chocolate." Cindy said.

Shaggy then licked a strawberry ice cream while Scooby had an orange popsicle.

"Bridge!" Lightning cried out.

They all panicked and the van was headed towards a pier over the water, and they soon flew over it as a man was fishing in a boat and they ended up in a motorboat before ending up on another bridge. The man from the motorboat soon came out and glared, yelling at them as they rode away.

"Sorry!" Ellody cried out to the man.

* * *

Meanwhile with Fred's group, they were searching through the woods.

"Okay, Fred, how do you say hopelessly lost in Spanish?" Brianna soon asked.

"It looks like the woods get thicker up ahead." Velma commented.

"Do you suppose we'll meet any wild animals?" Daphne asked.

"We might." Fred replied.

"Mostly coyotes, jaguars, and boars." Velma said.

"Coyotes?" Jade asked.

"Jaguars?" Brianna added.

"Boars?" Scott added.

"Oh, my." Daphne frowned fearfully.

They soon heard a growling sound.

"I guess that must be them?" Scott smiled nervously.

"LET'S GET OUT OF HERE!" Fred suggested, dropping his flashlight before running with the others.

* * *

Unknown to them Alejo, Luis, Flem, Earl, Chicken, Katrina, Daisy Belle, Veronica, The Höek Family, and Stimpy were running too, but they all bumped into each other.

"Oh... Sorry, guys." Fred frowned as he soon got up.

"No, we're sorry," Alejo said. "We were hoping to find you close by, but not that close."

"We thought we heard El Chupcabra," Daphne said before putting her hand to her ear. "Listen."

They soon heard something else which was a howl.

"That is nothing to be afraid of," Luis smiled. "It is just a coyote."

"There sure are lots of them around here," Sharon said. "Trust me, I dated one in high school. They are more afraid of you than you are of them."

"You dated a coyote?" Stimpy asked. "Wow, Ren, your sister likes to live dangerously."

"Don't remind me." Ren muttered to the stupid cat.

They then heard the coyote howls a bit closer.

"Then why are they headed towards our direction?" Brianna asked.

"Maybe it is not running towards us, but away from something else!" Luis replied.

A coyote soon rushed over, whining while passing them.

"Yeah, but what?" Jade wondered.

"Like maybe that?!" Velma pointed out of fear.

Everyone then looked above and saw a big figure growling at them.

"It's... It's..." Chicken stuttered.

"El Chupacabra!" Flem cried out.

"RUN FOR YOUR LIVES!" Earl added.

"I'm sure there's a logical explanation for this." Daisy Belle said.

"So?" Makayla asked her.

"Right now, I suggest something." Daisy Belle said calmly.

"Uh-huh?" Makayla smiled.

"RUN!" Daisy Belle told her before taking her hand and running so fast that it made the young chihuahua's feet not touch the ground.

"Come on, Stupid!" Ren told his best friend.

"But Ren, I wanna take a picture first!" Stimpy replied.

"Not now!" Ren glared at Stimpy as he grabbed him before running.

El Chupacabra then roared and ran after the group.

The others then ran back to the city, and then stopped to catch their breath.

"I think we lost it." Alejo gasped.

"Oh, no! The Mystery Machine!" Brianna gasped.

"It's gone!" Fred added.

" _I'LL_ TAKE CARE OF THIS!" Ren said, taking out a battle ax.

"Ren, no!" Sharon told her brother.

"Why not?" Ren asked.

"What did we talk about?" Sharon reminded.

Ren murmured something to her.

"Excuse me?" Sharon replied sharply.

"It sets a bad example for Makayla." Ren then said to her.

"Exactly, now put that thing away!" Sharon scolded. "There are children here!"

"Good night, everybody." Stimpy smiled innocently.

Ren then grumbled and put the axe away.

"But the brake fluids aren't gone..." Velma said as she ran her fingers through the oil. "Someone must've tampered with the brakes in the Mystery Machine."

They then heard the growling again.

"We gotta find Shaggy, Scooby, and the others!" Fred panicked.

"Shaggy!" Velma called out.'

"Scooby-Doo!" Daphne added.

"Everyone else!" Stimpy helped. "Where are you?!"

El Chupacabra then suddenly appeared right in front of them.

"RUUUUUN!" Scott cried out.

* * *

Everyone soon ran their separate ways.

"Come on, Fred!" Scott cried out.

Fred soon ran off as the monster growled.

"Oh, no, the Chupacabra is chasing him." Makayla frowned.

"We gotta do something!" Daisy Belle cried out.

"But what?!" Stimpy asked her.

"There must be some way we can help." Daisy Belle replied.

Fred climbed up a ladder as El Chupacabra chased him, but broke the steps on the ladder which ended up making Fred walk on stilts and he soon went to get away from the monster that way. Daphne and Brianna were then sneakily going past the monster, but unfortunately, the monster soon saw them and chased after them.

"Don't worry, Daisy, I'm not gonna let anything happen to you." Earl promised.

"Oh, Earl..." Daisy Belle replied.

Unknown to them, a figure was watching them like they had earlier with Ellody.

"It's hero time!" Earl proclaimed before running.

"Earl, stop, you don't have a plan." Daisy Belle stopped him.

"Heh... You're right..." Earl said nervously as he came back to her.

The monster then hovered over them, growling.

"Do something, Flem!" Veronica told her boyfriend.

"I am doing something!" Flem told her. "I'm panicking!"

"I love you, Daisy!" Earl added.

"Erm... I love you too, Earl, but we have to think of a plan." Daisy Belle told him.

"What can we do with that monster loose?!" Earl asked.

"Hmm... Think... Think..." Daisy Belle told herself.

"Uh, right now would be a good time!" Ren told her.

"I'm trying!" Daisy Belle replied.

"Try faster!" Stimpy told her.

"You know that rushing me isn't going to make me think any faster." Daisy Belle scolded them.

"Sorry, Dais." Ren and Stimpy replied.

"Hmm... The best I can come up with is that we try to distract the monster with all of us so he get confused and gives up." Daisy Belle soon said after a little while.

"That's a good idea, let's do it!" Flem replied.

"Hey, Ugly!" Ren called out to the monster.

El Chupacabra growled and then looked at Ren.

"That's right, I'm talkin' to ya, try and get me, sucker!" Ren glared before running off.

El Chupacabra growled and soon chased after the asthma hound chihuahua.

"My grandma can run faster than you!" Ren mocked.

The monster roared at him.

"Hey, jerk!" Makayla called out as she came out with her mother. "Try and get us!"

The monster soon ran after them now. Sharon yelped as she tried to run, but soon tripped over her high-heels.

"Mommy!" Makayla frowned.

"Sis!" Ren cried out.

Sharon gasped as he was coming to her until a figure was right in front of her wrapped the cape around them teleported them. Daisy Belle soon ran to Makayla.

"Daisy Belle, I think that monster took my mom!" Makayla frowned, hugging the human teenage girl like a little sister with her big sister.

"Don't worry, Kayla, I'm sure she's fine." Daisy Belle soothed.

"Look!" Flem pointed out.

Daisy Belle looked to see that the same figure that took Sharon soon opened up their cape to show the adult female dog.

"Mommy, you're okay!" Makayla smiled.

"What'd I tell ya?" Daisy Belle smiled.

"Oh, sweetie." Sharon smiled as she reunited with Makayla.

The mother and daughter then hugged each other happily.

"Thank you for saving my mommy." Makayla told the figure.

The figure nodded and walked away.

"Who was that?" Sharon asked Daisy Belle.

"Erm... I'm not sure." Daisy Belle admitted to the adult female chihuahua.

"Wait! Come back!" Makayla called out to the figure.

"Let them go, sweetie, they're probably busy." Sharon told her daughter.

"But Mommy..." Makayla pouted.

"Just leave him alone." Sharon told her.

"Your mother's right, Kayla." Daisy Belle agreed.

"But... Who is it?" Flem wondered.

The figure was a Hispanic man wearing an Aztec necklace, green pants, red and yellow boots, and a red cape.

"I still don't know who that is." Daisy Belle said to the others.

"Are you gonna tell us who you are or are we just gonna keep staring at you?" Ren glared.

"I kinda like starin' at him." Stimpy smirked.

"I'm El Dorado." The man revealed.

"I've heard about you!" Flem gasped.

"You're one of the honorary members of the Super Friends." Earl added.

"Boys, go fig." Daisy Belle and Veronica rolled their eyes to their boyfriends as they were starstruck.

"Ah, you are quite the smart young boys." El Dorado smirked to Flem and Earl.

"Welllll..." Daisy Belle and Veronica then muttered as Flem an Earl weren't the smartest guys around.

"It was my pleasure to help." El Dorado smirked as he posed, almost like Johnny Bravo and his cape flew in the wind.

Flem, Earl, and Stimpy then screamed like fan girls and passed out.

"Uh... Anyway... Thanks, Mr. El Dorado, sir." Veronica said to the Hispanic Super Friend.

"De nada, Amiga." El Dorado replied.

"Uncle Stimpy!" Makayla frowned. "Is he okay?"

"He'll be fine, I'll wake him up." Ren replied.

Sharon smiled to El Dorado as she took Makayla out of the way.

"WAKE! UP! STUPID!" Ren glared as he whacked Stimpy in the face to wake him up.

"Ren?" Stimpy groaned. "What are you doing in my dream?"

"You're not dreaming, Stupid, you passed out like a school girl seeing her hot Latin teacher." Ren rolled his eyes.

"What?" Stimpy asked.

"Are you okay, Uncle Stimpy?" Makayla asked.

"I think so..." Stimpy said as he then rubbed his head, trying to come to. "My head hurts."

"That's just your brain trying to comprehend its own stupidity." Ren deadpanned.

"Ren!" Sharon scolded.

"It was just a joke, Shar." Ren defended.

Sharon just shook her head at her brother.

Daisy Belle and Veronica soon tried to wake up Flem and Earl.

"Gosh... I feel like I was back home whenever Mom makes her cheesy tuna noodle casserole..." Flem muttered. "What happened, girls?"

"You fainted upon seeing El Dorado, and not the city of gold." Daisy Belle replied.

This made Flem and Earl squeal. "He's still here?!"

"...Yeah." Veronica stated.

"Dad is not gonna believe me when I tell him that I got to meet one of the members of the Super Friends!" Flem beamed.

Daisy Belle and Veronica just shook their heads, but they looked happy for their boyfriends.

"What do you two see in them?" Ren rolled his eyes about Flem and Earl.

"They make us laugh." Daisy Belle and Veronica smiled.

"Oy..." Ren groaned to that.

"Oh, joy!" Stimpy cheered. "I'm so happy that everyone is happy."

"That monster shouldn't bother you all much longer." El Dorado said.

"He's still here?!" Flem and Earl gasped.

"No more fainting!" Daisy Belle told the boys.

"Yes, ma'am." Flem replied.

The Hispanic superhero looked around as if he was looking for someone.

"Uh, are you okay, sir?" Earl asked him.

"She's not here." El Dorado frowned.

"Who?" Daisy Belle asked.

"My sister, Carlotta." El Dorado said.

The others' eyes widened as that name was also the name of Ellody's mother.

"Uh, would you excuse us for a moment?" Daisy Belle asked before she soon grabbed her best friend, their boyfriends, and Ren and Stimpy.

"Yaugh!" The boys yelped as they were suddenly taken like that.

* * *

"Daisy Belle, what was that for?" Earl asked. "We weren't gonna faint again! Honest!"

"What are we gonna do?" Daisy Belle frowned. "Carlotta is Ellody's mother!"

"I have an idea," Stimpy smiled stupidly. "We can tell him that she's gone."

"No, Stimpy, that might crush him." Veronica frowned.

"But it's the truth." Stimpy frowned back.

"Yeah, you eediot!" Ren added.

"Sorry." Stimpy shrugged.

"What can we do in a situation like this?" Veronica frowned. "'Thank you for saving us, but I'm afraid your sister died a long time ago'?"

"Hmm..." Daisy Belle paused to think about this.

"We can't lie to him." Flem frowned.

"I don't know what we can do..." Daisy Belle frowned. "I don't wanna hurt him, either way it will if we tell the truth or lie. My mother taught me that. I guess we'll have to tell him the truth."

"Does Ellody know that this guy is her uncle?" Earl wondered.

"No, but she once told me about a man who once appeared in her dreams with her mother, so I guess that it might be him." Daisy Belle said.

"What're you saying then, Dais?" Veronica asked.

"It's like a Band-Aid, just rip it off... We have to tell him the truth about Carlotta." Daisy Belle frowned.

"Are you sure?" Ren asked.

"I'm sure. That way, he will know, and we won't be lying to him." Daisy Belle said.

Ren and Stimpy looked to each other before looking back at her.

* * *

"Excuse me." Daisy Belle said before going to see the superhero.

"Is the Chupacabra gone then?" Jade asked.

"It looks like it," El Dorado smirked. "I think you're all safe now for a long and peaceful siesta~"

"We sure appreciate this." Scott smiled.

"He's certainly kinda cute." Daphne smiled about El Dorado.

Brianna rolled her eyes playfully to that.

"Maybe I should go for the night... Until next time..." El Dorado said as he got ready to fly away.

"Oh... He's leaving..." Daisy Belle said.

"Then we don't have to tell him about his sister." Ren replied.

"Ren!" Daisy Belle pouted.

"Wait, sister?" Scott asked as he overheard that.

"He's Carlotta's brother." Daisy Belle replied.

"Yer kiddin', right?" Jade asked.

"No, I'm not. Didn't Ellody tell you about the dreams she's had about a man with her mom?" Daisy Belle replied.

"Yeah...?" Katrina said.

"Think about it." Daisy Belle replied.

And so, they stopped to think for a while.

"Oh, my God..." Jade frowned. "It makes sense now."

"Do we still have to tell him?" Ren asked.

"Ren!" Sharon scolded her brother.

"Hey, if you wanna break his heart and make him resentful, be my guest." Ren replied.

"Yes, but it's the truth, and the truth will always set you free!" Sharon told her brother.

"That's what you always tell me, Uncle Ren." Makayla added.

"I... Uh... Yeah... That's true..." Ren had to admit.

"Ren, it's sweet you don't wanna hurt El Dorado, but think about how he would feel if we ended up lying to him." Daisy Belle said.

"I've been in his shoes before because of Adrian didn't want me to tell Makayla about Ren because he was worried that she might act like him." Sharon cooed.

"I remember that..." Ren nodded. "I didn't even hear about Makayla until you sent her over for the summer."

"So, how do you think he feels?" Sharon then asked her brother.

"All right, all right," Ren sighed as he gave in. "We'll tell him."

"Good." Sharon said.

"Can we do it maybe in the morning though?" Ren asked.

"Well, my mother always said to get things out of the way and not procrastinate, but maybe morning is better." Daisy Belle replied.

"Good idea, Dais." Veronica agreed.

"Of course it is, I'm _always_ right." Daisy Belle smirked playfully.

Veronica then rolled her eyes playfully to her best friend.

* * *

Everyone soon went to turn in for the night as El Dorado seemed to disappear that night.

"But what happened to the Mystery Inc's car?" Makayla asked.

They then heard a vehicle running and they looked to see that the Mystery Machine was coming.

"Here they come!" Brianna said.

"Incoming!" Cindy called out as she was in the Mystery Machine with Shaggy, Scooby, and the others.

"Shaggy, stop the van, there's the others!" Ellody told the cowardly teen.

"Okay, before anything, we have to change that oil," Penn said. "If it goes any further, it might get crushed into something."

"Jinkies! Good timing," Velma commented. "If you guys hadn't shown up like you did, we would've been Mexican History."

"What can I say?" Penn smirked. "Like a good neighbor, I'm right there."

"That's not your catchphrase." Cindy deadpanned.

"Yeah, now that we're safe from that creepy Bigfoot, thanks to El Dorado, who was kinda cute, but you might wanna slow down." Daphne added.

"I would love to slow down, but I have some bad news for you." Shaggy said.

"What's that?" Fred asked.

"Like, I can't!" Shaggy replied.

"That's why I said we need to stop!" Penn told them.

"Well, I have some good news too." Shaggy said.

"Yes?" Alejo asked.

"We're outta gas!" Shaggy told him.

"Wow! Right in front of a gas station," Daphne commented. "What are the chances of that?"

"It must be the good luck from my Charlene's medallion~" Luis smiled dreamily.


	8. Chapter 8

Everyone then got out of the van to either stretch their legs or get something to eat as Fred was pumping the gas.

"Well, gang, all set!" Fred called out.

"Be right with ya in a sec, Fred!" Jade called back as she took out a box of Dunkaroos. "Huh."

"They still sell those things?" Cindy asked.

"I haven't had these since I was a little kid," Jade said. "Ya want one?"

"Sure." Cindy said.

Jade smiled as she decided to buy them for her and Cindy.

"They sure do look nice," Maxwell commented as he looked around. "Hmm... There must be something good in here."

There was a giggle heard.

"Huh? Who's there?" Maxwell asked and looked around.

"You look confused~" The voice said.

"Who's there?" Maxwell asked.

"Maybe I can help you." The voice giggled.

"Okay, this is not funny... Show yourself!" Maxwell glared.

The source of the voice soon came to show a girl with tan skin around his age with long black hair with earrings in a yellow and pink dress with gray sandals who smirked to her as she looked quite pretty for her age. She seemed familiar and unfamiliar at the same time.

"Oh... Erm... Hello." Maxwell said.

"Hola, there." The girl replied.

"I'm Maxwell Hartman." Maxwell introduced himself.

"So nice to meet you... My name is Valentina... I hope I said that right." The girl said.

"Pretty good..." Maxwell blushed a little. "You're pretty good at English... I mean... Yeah..."

"Oh, gracias, how sweet of you to notice~" Valentina replied.

"Um... So what are you doing here?" Maxwell asked.

"I could ask you the same question~" Valentina replied.

"Uh, well, I'm getting snacks..." Maxwell said.

They soon both picked up a box of Zebra Cakes and their hands seemed to touch.

"Oh... Cindy loves these..." Maxwell muttered.

"Who's Cindy?" Valentina asked.

"My girlfriend." Maxwell replied.

"Where is she now?" Valentina asked.

"Uh... I should go..." Maxwell said nervously, stepping back before yelping as he accidentally fell on his back.

"Oh, my..." Valentina giggled innocently to that before holding out her hand to him.

"Thanks." Maxwell said, taking her hand.

"De Nada~" Valentina replied.

Maxwell seemed to blush to her as he stood up next to her.

"Yo! Marcus! Come on!" Penn called out.

"Uh, I-I'm coming!" Maxwell called back.

"Nice meeting you~" Valentina said to him.

Maxwell mumbled and then quickly went back to the van. Valentina waved to him and she then had an evil grin on her face.

"There you are." Penn said to Maxwell.

"Uh, sorry, I had to get Zebra Cakes for Cindy." Maxwell nervously told the man.

"Hmm..." Penn replied.

Ellody was walking to the Mystery Machine, but then stopped as she suddenly had a vision of two little kids playing. One of them was her mother as a child.

* * *

 _"Come on, hermano, I'm gonna beat you again." Carlotta smirked._

 _"You can try, but will you succeed?" Carlotta's brother teased._

 _"You know I will!" Carlotta replied._

 _The two laughed together as they played on the ground together, and seemed to be wrestling together._

 _"Fernando, that tickles!" Carlotta giggled._

 _"Nope, not until you give up." Fernando smirked._

 _"Okay! Okay! You win!" Carlotta cried out while laughing._

 _"You bet I do." Fernando teased as he got up._

 _Carlotta stuck her tongue out at her brother. "I love you, big brother." she then smiled._

 _"I love you too, Sis," Fernando replied. "Promise that we will always have each other?"_

 _"Promise." Carlotta smiled to that._

Ellody didn't say anything as she watched this, but she just closed her eyes and bowed her head.

"Ellody? Ellody!" Katrina's voice called out.

* * *

"Huh? What?" Ellody asked once she woke up.

"Are you okay?" Katrina asked her.

"Oh, yes, I just spaced out for a few minutes," Ellody replied. "Come on, let's get back to the Mystery Machine."

Everyone then got into the van. Katrina looked concerned.

"I think I just need to get some sleep." Ellody told the young werecat.

Katrina just still looked worried about her.

* * *

"Here, Luis. Here's some ice for that blow on your head, it must be pretty swollen." Alejo said as he came out with an ice pack for his brother.

"What happened?" Brianna asked out of concern.

"I'm afraid my brother was attacked by El Chupacabra, and received quite a hit on the head," Alejo told her. "It knocked him... How do you say? Out cold."

"Here, let me help." Brianna smiled as she took the ice pack.

Alejo smiled back to her before walking off.

"Where's the bump? I don't see anything." Brianna frowned as she touched Luis's head.

"Oh, right here, I can manage," Luis said as he took the ice pack and walked off. "Thank you, Brianna."

Velma came over with a drink as Brianna looked confused at Luis. Everyone then got into the van and Fred drove off.

"Where to now, guys?" Fred asked. "The Coronado said to look to the past, but what exactly does that mean?"

"Look!" Velma gasped, pointing to an incoming sign. "Discover the mysteries of Mexico's past."

"Visit the Museum of Anthropology." Fred added.

"What better place than a museum to learn about the past?" Velma smiled.

"Perfect! And we should be able to get there by morning." Fred smiled back.

* * *

They soon turned to drive that way and as soon as they did, someone took the sign away. Ellody yawned and laid down as she was going to get some sleep, hoping that it would help her. In her mind, she kept seeing images of her mother and someone with her.

"You think we should tell her?" Daisy Belle asked.

"Tell her what?" Cindy asked.

"Um... It's grown-up stuff..." Daisy Belle said.

"Yeah, so butt out!" Ren told Cindy.

"REN!" Sharon scolded her brother.

"Erm... I mean... It's none of your business, little girl." Ren told Cindy.

Cindy just glared at them in suspicion, but ignored it for right now and went over to her boyfriend.

"Wow, I just can't believe that we met a member of the Super Friends." Flem said as he looked out the window.

"Flem, calm down, you're gonna cause a scene." Veronica told her boyfriend.

"Sorry, I'm just so excited." Flem smiled.

"I forgot to ask for an autograph." Earl pouted.

* * *

The next morning soon came and everyone was still in the Mystery Machine as they traveled.

"Is it morning already?" Shaggy yawned and stretched. "I sure could use more sleep."

"I sure could use some of Charlene's coffee." Luis muttered.

"Reah! Roffee!" Scooby smiled.

"Hey, guys, look!" Velma pointed out as the van stopped by a billboard on top of a building.

"Coming soon to Veracruz, Mister Smiley's Latin Adventure?" Alejo asked as he read aloud.

"Looks like the one we got back home." Maxwell commented.

"Only this one has a Spanish accent." Shaggy added.

"If we don't solve the Chupacabra mystery, the only tourist attraction I foresee is one big empty ghost town." Luis frowned.

* * *

They soon rode along for a while and came to the museum which looked like an ancient temple and there seemed to be a familiar looking man, but he wore a black suit while exploring the inside, and he turned around which made Flem and Earl gasp as he looked just like El Dorado, but not in his superhero form.

"Looks like we're not the only ones interested in going into the museum." Cindy commented.

"You folks seem lost." The man commented.

"Oh, we were just looking into the past like the Curandero told us to." Fred replied.

"Interesting..." The man replied. "Maybe you'd like some help?"

"Thanks, Mr...?" Fred replied.

"Call me Fernando." The man replied.

"It's nice to meet you," Fred said. "I'm-"

"Si, I know that you are the Mystery Inc," Fernando replied. "Fred Jones, Shaggy Rogers, and those senoritas are Daphne Blake, Brianna Smith, and Velma Dinkley, and there's also your dog: Scooby-Doo."

"Hm... Impressive." Ellody commented.

"And you are?" Fernando asked her.

"Ellody Garcia," Ellody replied. "It's nice to meet you."

"Si... Nice to meet you as well, Ellody..." Fernando replied as he looked at Ellody.

"Is something wrong?" Ellody asked.

"Ah, nothing, you just remind me of someone... Please, come with me." Fernando told them as he came to help.

"We might as well start at the very beginning." Fred shrugged.

* * *

They soon went to explore the museum.

"Interesting... Half-man, half-beast." Velma commented about one statue.

Scooby then yelped as he saw the beast's scooter.

"Check it out, you guys!" Lightning told the others.

"Like, ancient scooters." Shaggy commented.

"Leave it to Shaggy and Lightning to come into a museum, and immediately find toys." Cindy smirked in amusement.

Everyone then got onto the scooters as they went inside of the exhibit. Someone then flipped the sign to say 'CLOSED'. Scooby then yelped as he saw a monster right in front of him.

"Jinkies! This place is creepy." Velma frowned.

Cara and Marcella seemed to be hiding around the museum as they explored.

"Shh~" Marcella shushed.

Cara nodded and then followed her sister.

"That guy is looking at Ellody funny." Katrina commented.

"Yeah... That's creepy." Chicken agreed.

"He better not hit on her, 'cuz she's mine!" Lightning glared.

"We know, dude." Scott replied.

"Uh... I doubt he'll go that far, because then he would go jail like my dad." Earl commented.

"You have parents?" Stimpy asked.

"Uh... I dunno..." Earl shrugged. "That's what Flem's dad told me anyways."

* * *

"Say, is there a tour guide around here?" Ren complained. "I'm getting tired of standing!"

A woman with red hair, wearing a blue suit with a blue skirt, black heels, and glasses popped up right in front him. "Hi~" The tour guide greeted.

"Gah!" Ren yelped to that.

"Who is that?!" Sharon asked.

"You want some help?" The tour guide offered with a friendly smile.

"Sure, ma'am." Cindy replied.

"Are you single?" Penn asked.

Cindy and Maxwell just face-palmed.

"Maybe I am! Come with me!" The tour guide beamed.

"This lady kinda reminds me of an overly friendly Zoey when she was on Revenge of the Island." Cindy whispered to Maxwell.

"I know, right?" Maxwell agreed.

"I knew she couldn't resist The Penn Charm~" Penn smirked to himself while Cindy and Maxwell just looked at each other.

They soon came in together to join the tour guide woman as she rushed them inside what looked like a theater.


	9. Chapter 9

"Please, watch your step." The tour guide warned with a smile.

"I've got a bad feeling about this." Ellody commented.

"I'll protect you, Ellody." Lightning smirked as he hugged her with one arm.

"Thanks, Lightning." Ellody replied.

"Continue down front, please be seated down in front," The tour guide woman told them. "Right down in these comfy chairs made up of rich Corinthian leather."

Everyone then sat down as the tour guide woman stood next to them with a wheel with numbers. "Okay, super! Let's turn back the hands of time, shall we?" she then smiled before spinning the wheel until it landed on the number 1325.

A girl with long brown hair with glasses was shown.

"Hey, it's that one little girl from Bunny Island." Mike said.

"Hello!" The girl smiled as she helped the redheaded woman.

The statues opened their mouths as fog came out and puppets of a leopard and an eagle came out which made Scooby bark, but then he soon hid underneath the chair as he saw the beast.

"The war-like Aztecs had many barbarous rituals. For example, warriors sacrificed thousands of captives on the altars atop the pyramids often ripping out their still-beating hearts to offer to the gods," The tour guide informed with a giggle. "Super. And now we need three volunteers from the audience."

Shaggy was, of course, scared and hid underneath his chair along with Scooby.

"How about you three?" The tour guide smiled as she picked out Daphne, Ellody, and Cindy.

"Uh, well, I-" Cindy stammered.

"Super!" Brooke beamed.

"Uh, Freddy?" Daphne blinked as she was suddenly taken on stage with Ellody and Cindy.

"I'm sure it'll be okay... Just pretend it's like a magic show." Ellody suggested as they soon laid down.

A costumed man then covered them with a tarp and other men surrounded them.

"There's something strange about that woman, but I can't put my finger on it." Mike commented.

The tour guide woman and Brooke just grinned which made Cindy gulp. Shaggy and Scooby soon came out from under their seats. The tour guide woman then snapped her fingers and they all disappeared within the fog in thin air.

"What the heck?!" Mike glared slightly.

"Daphne!/Ellody!/Cindy!" Fred, Lightning, and Maxwell cried out.

"They're gone!" Velma frowned.

"You've been warned~..." The tour guide woman smirked as green arrows flashed on the floor. "Please follow the clearly marked arrows to the nearest exit to your right! Super!"

"Excellent idea, like, just what we had in mind, right, Scoob?" Shaggy replied.

"Reah! Rexiting!" Scooby added.

"Hey, not so fast you too." Jade told them.

"We can't leave until we find Daphne, Ellody, and Cindy." Brianna added as she carried Shaggy and Scooby back.

"And their kidnappers!" Alejo added.

"But where could they have gone?" Fred wondered as they came up on the stage.

"Why would someone want to kidnap the girls?" Luis asked.

"Someone always tries to kidnap Daphne." Brianna rolled her eyes.

"Hey, what's this?" Maxwell asked as he picked something up. "Looks like some kinda ripped label from the warrior costumes those guys wore. 'Mile Enter'?"

"I wonder what that means?" Velma wondered.

"Hey, let me see that." Fred said as he picked up a torch, but it opened a secret door on the stage, moving the stand that Shaggy stood on with Flem, Earl, Daisy Belle, Veronica, Ren, and Stimpy.

"A trapdoor, of course!" Penn replied.

"I bet that Fernando guy was the one who set up this whole thing with those tour guides because he wants Ellody to be a sacrifice to the gods!" Lightning said.

"Let's go down and explore," Katrina said. "This path might take us to Cindy, Ellody, and Daphne, and their kidnappers."

"It does look like the perfect getaway." Chicken agreed.

"Speaking of getting away..." Shaggy said as he backed up with Scooby.

"Hey, come on, you guys!" Penn glared. "They're your friends! You should help them!"

Luckily Velma bumped them and made the cowardly duo walk forward.

"Hey, where's Fernando?" Jade soon wondered.

"I bet he's one of the kidnappers." Penn guessed.

"Told ya!" Lightning pouted.

"Well, come on, you guys, there's no turning back now." Fred said.

"Oh, great, a dark spooky tunnel," Shaggy complained. "I hate dark spooky tunnels!"

The others then went down through the entrance.

"Should we help them?" Marcella asked her little sister.

"They don't trust me," Cara frowned. "They think I'm a thief. And we're just trying to help them, I mean, we helped summon El Dorado." she then said, showing her watch was actually a communicator band.

"We should help them, and if we tell them, they will understand." Marcella replied.

"Well, all right," Cara said. "We can help them."

The group soon went down.

"Hold my hand." Marcella told her little sister.

Cara nodded and took her hand as they walked down the steps together.

"I hope they're all right." Marcella said.

"Me too." Cara added.

* * *

"Can you see okay, Katrina?" Maxwell asked.

"Of course I can," Katrina smiled. "I can see in the dark."

Unknown to them, Fernando was watching them and started to have a vision like Ellody did, but only this time it showed him as an adult getting ready to join the Super Friends.

* * *

 _"Aren't you gonna say goodbye to your favorite little sister?" Carlotta asked as she leaned against the wall with a smirk._

 _"Sure! You see her around anywhere?" Fernando smirked back._

 _"You're funny." Carlotta rolled her eyes._

 _The two then shared a hug with each other._

 _"Are you sure you want to do this?" Carlotta asked her brother. "I mean, I can help you."_

 _"I'm sorry, Carlotta, but I don't want you to get hurt," Fernando told her. "I should go. I'm sure you'll have your own adventures here, and you can write to me whenever you want."_

 _"I don't want you to get hurt either; joining the Super Friends is a big deal," Carlotta replied. "There are dangerous villains out there. I just don't want you to get hurt."_

 _"Trust me, Carlotta, I know what I'm doing." Fernando told his sister._

 _"Promise me that you will write to me?" Carlotta asked._

 _"Yes, I promise." Fernando told her._

 _The siblings shared one last hug._

 _"Well, I suppose this is it." Fernando said as he grabbed his suitcase._

 _"Be careful, I don't want to lose you." Carlotta said._

 _"I will, and you be careful too." Fernando replied._

 _Carlotta smiled and nodded as she then watched him leave._

 _"I'll see you soon, I promise." Fernando told Carlotta as he left._

 _Carlotta smiled, though a tear drop rolled down her cheek as her superhero brother left the scene. "Mama... Papa... If you're watching up there, please watch over my big brother," she then began to pray. "I don't want to lose the only family member I have left."_

 _Fernando soon went off to see the other Super Friends and he raised his right hand, giving an oath as he dubbed himself now as El Dorado._

* * *

"Carlotta..." Fernando whispered to himself once the vision ended. "Where are you, my little sister?"

Shaggy yelped as he stepped on a step, but it broke, which made him grab onto a statue and it lowered which made the steps into a slide.

"Oh, sure, why not?" Daisy Belle deadpanned in dismay.

"Oh, joy! We're going for a ride!" Stimpy beamed.

"Yeah! To our doom!" Ren replied.

Everyone yelled out while Stimpy seemed to laugh and cheer like he was at an amusement park. Scooby seemed to also have fun until they came to a broken path which seemed unlikely to pass. Scooby soon skid like he was on brakes and fell over to make a bridge as everyone slid over on top of him until Velma grabbed his tail to bring him along for the ride. That seemed to be it for now, but there were crushing stone fists on the way and they soon tried to steer away from them without getting hit by the fists. Everyone sighed in relief as they slid down like a roller-coaster until they came to a screeching halt as soon as they saw the dragon shooting fire at them and everyone was running back up.

"Where did that dragon come from?!" Penn yelped.

The fireball soon shot up over them and crashed in the tracks, breaking them in half. Everyone soon balanced on top of each other in a single pillar.

"I see London, I see France, I see Veronica's-OW!" Ren smirked until Veronica kicked her boot in his eye for peeking up her skirt like that.

"Oh, sure, I get to be the top guy... I prefer to be the bottom." Penn grumbled as he was on top of the others.

"Can't you see something up there where we can land on?!" Daisy Belle asked.

"Aw, keep your skirt on..." Penn said before looking. "Hmm... Okay, everyone, follow my lead."

"I'm afraid to trust that." Jade said.

"And whatever you do, don't look down." Penn then added.

"Too late for that." Scott replied.

"Just trust me on this one, guys." Penn told them.

They soon did as he said as it was actually helpful for once. Eventually, everyone took turns to climb on top of each other to get to the safe ground.

"And girls, please be careful with those-" Penn warned.

Sharon then climbed over him with her high-heels on his head.

"Heels..." Penn finished in a daze.

"You're just lucky my Aunt Blanche isn't here, otherwise you'd probably be in a load of trouble." Jade said to him.

"Blanche? Hmm... If I remember correctly, she's the hot one out of those four." Penn commented about Jade's aunt and her friends.

As soon as everyone got to safe ground, they were wondering on what to do next.

"Look, guys, here's a door." Brianna said.

"Huh?" Scooby blinked.

Brianna soon came to the door and opened it up and they found Mayan Temples outside.

* * *

"We must be at the pyramids." Alejo guessed.

"I've read about these," Maxwell said. "The pyramids were created by the Olmec Indians who built Mesoamerica's first great civilization."

"Hey, it's the pyramid of Feathered Serpent!" Fred pointed out. "The good god we saw a statue of at the Curandero's tent."

"Look! At the top!" Maxwell called out as he looked through binoculars. "I see Cindy, Ellody, and Daphne!"

"Cindy is okay!" Penn called out. "Oh, thank God, now I won't have to live on the streets."

Everyone else then sweat-dropped to that.

Daphne grunted as she snapped the ropes that tied her wrists behind her back and she removed the blindfold. "Where am I?" She then asked.

"Daphne, is that you?" Ellody asked as she tried to get free next.

"Yeah, it's me." Daphne said.

"Daphne? Ellody?" Cindy asked.

"Cindy, I'm so glad that you're okay." Daphne said in relief.

"Girls, don't move!" Fred called out. "We'll be right there!"

"Oh, I hope I can keep my balance." Cindy said to herself.

* * *

The others soon ran up the steps to come and get them.

"Phew... Not that I'm complaining, but those were a lot of steps." Mike commented as she panted with the others.

Shaggy then fainted in Velma's arms which made her blush a little as Scooby fainted in Shaggy's lap.

"Like, if the Aztecs were so brilliant... Why didn't they invent an elevator?" Shaggy panted.

"Reah, relevator!" Scooby added before fainting.

"Boy, aren't we glad to see you guys?" Daphne smiled.

"What happened to you?" Maxwell asked.

"Well... We're not sure actually." Cindy said as they came down.

"Yeah," Ellody added. "We were blindfolded the whole time by that fake museum guide and her warrior friends."

"Let's get out of here before they come back." Lightning suggested as he held onto Ellody.

"The smartest thing I've ever heard Lightning say." Scott commented.


	10. Chapter 10

They walked down to the dragon statue after the tourists took a picture of it and walked away.

"That's odd," Velma commented. "That statue wasn't there before."

The statue crumbled down as an alarm went off and the others were now in a cage.

"What's going on?!" Katrina complained.

"It's that Fernando guy, I'm tellin' you!" Lightning complained.

The tourists soon came around to see that the group had been caged.

"Hello, mi amigos, I am Paco, the magical talking eagle," The robotic bird flew over and greeted them. "I protect the pyramids here at the place of the gods."

"That's the worst Spanish accent I've ever heard." Alejo complained as he covered his ears.

"I know, he looks more like a character from a tacky theme park." Fred agreed.

"These evil tourists have destroyed a sacred idol and angered the gods!" Paco told the tourists who surrounded the caged group.

"We did no such thing!" Alejo replied before looking to the tourists. "This eagle is lying to you!"

"Do not believe their lies!" Paco continued. "When the cage lifts, you must run them out of here before they completely ruin the ruins! If you don't, the gods will seek revenge themselves, and ay carumba, mi amigos, you don't want to see that!"

"No. It's not true," Ellody frowned. "We would never do such a thing!"

"You're gonna believe a stupid bird over us?" Ren glared at the tourists. "Maybe you people are the eediots around here!"

The bird soon flew off and the cage lowered.

"Okay, are you gonna believe a reject Hanna-Barbera character or us?" Mike asked the tourists.

Her question was answered as the tourists angrily came towards them since they were freed from the cage.

"Yep, Ren was right, you guys _are_ idiots." Mike complained.

"Psst! You guys!" A voice called to them.

The others turned around to find Marcella and Cara gesturing them to follow them.

"It's those girls!" Mike said.

"Come on, I think we can trust them." Ellody replied.

"Come on, we can take you to a hiding spot." Cara told them.

"They better not be trying to trick us." Mike muttered.

* * *

The group soon went to go with Cara and Marcella to hide from the angry tourists.

"Into the hole! Hurry!" Marcella told them.

The others went into the hole with the two girls as the angry tourists went past them.

"Phew! Thanks for the save, girls," Cindy said to the two. "We really appreciate it."

"It's the least we can do." Marcella replied.

"Eww! There's tons of spiders down here!" Daphne complained.

" **SPIDERS?!** " Shaggy and Scooby yelped before huddling to Velma.

"Uh, no, guys," Velma replied. "Actually, these are scorpions."

"Oh, gee, thanks, I feel much better now." Shaggy deadpanned.

"Don't worry about the scorpions, I'm sure the rats will kill them." Alejo said.

An army of rats then came out and began to chase after the gang.

" **RATS?!** " Chicken yelped.

All of the group soon began to run as the rats chased them.

"Hmm... I'm suddenly hungry." Katrina said as she looked at the rats.

"I should've brought my baseball bat!" Scott cried out.

Katrina grinned as her fangs popped out as she glared at the rats.

"Is she seriously going to eat those rats? How unsanitary!" Sharon frowned.

"Uh... Well, ma'am, she's not really a human, she's a werecat." Chicken told the adult female chihuahua.

"A werecat? Oh, my... I haven't heard of that kind in a long time." Sharon commented.

"Yeah, yeah, get your excitement over with." Chicken said as this always happened.

"That is so awesome!" Sharon smiled.

"Uh, she's not scared?" Chicken asked Ren.

"She was always the adventurous one as a kid." Ren replied.

"Man... I'm so full..." Katrina said once the rats were all gone. "Let's go."

* * *

The group then went into a different room and closed the door.

"We must be in the ancient tombs." Ellody said.

Shaggy then got close to the skeletons, backwards, and the skeletons hand touched him, which scares him, causing him to hide in the jar.

"Don't worry, Shaggy," Fred told him. "Everything in here is dead."

"Like, how comforting." Shaggy muttered.

"Look. We can disguise ourselves by wearing the traditional clothing of the Native Indian skeletons!" Velma told the others.

The group soon dressed up as the dead Aztec people.

"Just act natural." Brianna told the others.

The group tried to walk by, when suddenly...

"Look! It's the vandals trying to disguise themselves by wearing the traditional clothing of the native Indian skeletons!" A male tourist glared.

"Okay, everybody run!" Chicken cried out.

Everybody ran away from the tourists taking off their disguises and went to a different hiding place. The door shut on them, but luckily, the tourists ran past it.

"Maybe we shouldn't have come here." Veronica frowned.

"Aw, Veronica, don't be upset." Flem frowned back to her.

"Look, another door is open." Katrina pointed out.

The big door opened and the others went out there to find difffent statues of monsters. They soon went inside and explored. Maxwell looked around and could've sworn he saw Valentina, but rubbed his eyes, feeling confused as she wasn't there.

"Wow... Look at this place..." Cindy commented.

Much to their surprise, the serpent dragon came to life and roared as it flapped its wings, blowing the gang away.

"Whoooaa!" They all yelped and soon got blown away.

* * *

Later, Paco is seen flying and sees the dragon, screams, and plummets to a tree, where some of them were.

"Ugh! Stupid bird!" Mike glared in anger. "You're worse than Skipper!"

Paco saw her and blew a raspberry at the tomboy then laughed.

"I'm gonna rip you apart, and you're a robot, so I don't care what happens." Mike glared.

Paco then yelped to that and hid in a tree's bush. The dragon flew around the pyramids and buzz-cuts the trees' leaves.

"Well, that also brings back memories." Mike commented, now thinking about her helicopter adventure on the Albonquetine Island.

Daphne, Velma, Brianna, Ellody, and Jade held on as Fred, Flem, Earl, Scott, and Lightning were soon surrounded by jaguars. The jaguars roared at them at first, but nuzzled up to them and even licked their faces.

"Hey, they like us." Flem smiled.

"I wanna keep one." Lightning added.

"I don't think that's legal." Scott replied.

"Help!" Paco yelped as he fell from the tree.

* * *

Alejo, Luis, Katrina, Chicken, Daisy Belle, Veronica, Cindy, Penn, Maxwell, The Höek Family, and Stimpy were running away from the giant.

"Stay close to Mommy, sweetheart." Sharon said as she carried Makayla in her arms.

"Ren, can I keep him?" Stimpy asked like a child to his father. "I promise that I will take very good care of him!"

"No, Stimpy!" Ren glared. "Don't be stupid!"

"What else can I possibly be?" Stimpy shrugged. "You wanna be the dumb dog and I'll be the smart cat?"

"No, that's cliché enough as it is!" Ren replied. "We're unique because I'm the smart dog and you're the dumb cat!"

"Guys, keep running!" Daisy Belle told them.

As everyone was running away, Marcella and Cara were hiding behind the pillars.

"What do we do, Marcella?" Cara asked her big sister. "Our possible new friends could get hurt."

"We have to summon him," Marcella said. "Only he can help us."

"Are you sure?" Cara asked.

"Yes." Marcella said.

"Well... You're the older one..." Cara replied as she soon hit a button on her wristwatch communicator.

* * *

Fernando looked around and since he was alone, he answered his own wristwatch.

 **"These tourists need your help."** Cara told the man, knowing he was actually a Super Friend.

"Anything wrong?" Fernando asked them.

 **"The statues came to life and attacked the tourists,"** Cara replied. **"Please, you must help!"**

"Are you girls alone?" Fernando asked.

 **"Si."** Cara and Marcella replied.

"I'm on my way." Fernando replied, he then signed off and looked around before he became El Dorado since no one was around and soon came to the rescue like a true superhero would.

* * *

Cara and Marcella looked worried for the others, but were relieved when the Hispanic superhero appeared.

"You arrived just in time." Cara told him.

"Was there ever any doubt when it comes to me?" El Dorado replied.

They heard the girls screaming and looked up to see the girls still riding the dragon even Velma was holding on by the tail.

"Don't worry, pequeño hermanita, we're helping," Marcella cooed as she hugged Cara, gently stroking her hair. "Once this is all over, we won't have to put up with that hombre malo either in the alley."

"Velma, grab my hand!" Brianna cried out.

Velma was struggling to reach her. "I'm trying!"

Brianna was trying to reach her, but she slipped and fell from the dragon.

"BRI!" Daphne and Velma cried out.

"I guess this is it then." Brianna frowned as she fell.

"Can't you tell the dragon to get her?!" Jade called out.

"I'm trying, but it won't listen!" Daphne replied.

Brianna yelped as she fall through the air, but someone soon flew by and caught her in his arms before she could fall to her untimely death. Brianna's eyes widened, but she then sighed in relief, just as her friends also did. El Dorado smiled as he had come to save the day after he had been called.

"It's..." Flem and Earl started.

"El Dorado!" The others added with gasps of shock.

"Oh, my gosh, it's a dream come true!" Penn beamed.

"Are you alright, Senorita?" El Dorado asked Brianna.

"Y-Yeah, I'm fine, thank you..." Brianna said softly.

"Your safety is all that matters to me." El Dorado said.

"Brave and chivalrous," Brianna smiled. "Just like my Trent."

The Hispanic superhero then set Brianna down.

"The girls are still on the dragon!" Brianna then called out.

"Don't worry, I'll rescue them, you stay here." El Dorado said.

"Okay." Brianna smiled.

El Dorado smiled back before going off.

"He's so brave." Brianna said.

"Oh, man, is Brianna crushing on El Dorado?" Veronica soon asked.

"Who wouldn't? He's amazing~" Stimpy replied.

Ren just looked at his dumb friend with a odd look. El Dorado soon charged towards the dragon and tackled it.

"It's him again!~" Daphne squealed. "Is my hair okay? You think I should wear this ascot?"

El Dorado's eyes glowed red as he created an ice wall and the dragon was fooled by the illusion and hit the ice wall. This then caused the dragon to crack and then turn to dust after getting hit.

"Gotcha, hombre." El Dorado smirked to that.

"Wow, he made an illusion." Jade said.

"Jinkies!" Velma gasped.

Ellody didn't say anything and just looked at the Super Friend.

"Are you guys gonna idolize or help?" Mike asked a little impatiently.

"It's him..." Ellody whispered.

"You say somethin', El?" Jade asked her friend.

"Huh? Oh, nothing." Ellody replied.

"Let's get you little ladies to safety," El Dorado said to them. "Hang on."

"With pleasure~" Daphne giggled to that.

* * *

El Dorado collected the girls and began to help them out as it was his job as a Super Friend. He then took them safely next to Brianna, but Daphne was still hugging the Hispanic superhero. "Excuse me, Senorita, you're safe now, can you let go?" he soon asked the redheaded girl.

"Just five more minutes." Daphne replied.

"Oh, brother." Mike rolled her eyes to that.

El Dorado gently got her off of him much to her dismay.

"Aww..." Daphne pouted.

"I'm sorry, but I have to help out anyone else in need." El Dorado told her.

"Come back soon?" Daphne pouted.

"Um... I'll see what I can do, don't worry, senorita." El Dorado replied.

Daphne beamed to that out of excitement. The Hispanic superhero then went to save the others while Daphne just had a goofy smile like she had a crush.

"Groovy~"

* * *

Eventually, Alejo, Luis, Marcella, and Cara were running as a stone idol came to life and was chasing and stomping after them.

"Quick, hide in there!" Cara suggested.

The four of them then went to hide behind the pillars. The statue soon glared as they were hiding. Marcella held Cara close in her arms as the statue reached out to grab them.

"Hey, Senor Gigante!" El Dorado called out.

The statue looked down at him and growled.

"You want some of this? Come and get some if you dare." El Dorado smirked.

The statue soon growled and came to chase him.

El Dorado laughed and soon began to run at first. He then wrapped his cape around himself and teleported. "Olé!"

The statue soon stopped and looked confused as El Dorado was suddenly gone. The Hispanic superhero teleported himself on top of the statue's head. The statue glared and tried to punch him off with a fist. El Dorado then teleported again, making the statue hit himself in the bed. Luckily for them, the statue cracked and was shattered into pieces, just like the dragon.

"Thank you, I'll be here all week!" El Dorado laughed as he got away unscathed.

Everyone then cheered for El Dorado.

"Our hero~" Daphne swooned.

"Gracias, your safety is thanks enough though." El Dorado smiled to the civilians.

Makayla went over to the Hispanic superhero and tugged his cape which made him look down. "Thank you for saving my mommy earlier." she then said to him.

"Oh, you're welcome, chica, it was my pleasure." El Dorado told the young chihuahua.

Daphne then tackled him into a hug much to his surpise.

"Whoa!" El Dorado gasped.

"Thank you so much for all that you've done~" Daphne beamed. "If you want, I can give you my cell number."

"Uh, maybe later?" El Dorado chuckled nervously.

"We can have dinner or go dancing, I've been really good with my salsa dance." Daphne told him.

"Not right now, okay?" El Dorado said as he soon put Daphne down.

"Aww..." Daphne pouted again.

El Dorado looked at Ellody who looked at him right back as if they knew something about each other.

"I must get going right now until next time." El Dorado said as he went to go and leave.

"Um, do you _have_ to go now?" Ellody asked him.

"Don't worry, I'm sure a certain man will come back." El Dorado winked to her in secret as he looked ready to leave.

"Wait a minute... I know you!" Ellody said. "You were in my dreams with my mother!"

El Dorado soon left for right now. The life of a superhero was always a busy one.


	11. Chapter 11

"Man, I never wanna do that again!" Chicken complained. "That was nuts!"

"Yeah, it really was." Katrina agreed.

"What do you think, Ellody?" Jade asked at first. "Ellody!"

Ellody didn't say anything, but looked at the superhero who disappeared as she had another vision. This time, it was Carlotta holding a baby.

* * *

"There she goes again..." Jade's voice said, but it seemed to echo in Ellody's head as she was having a moment.

 _"Oh, you are just so cute, you're the most perfect bebé~" Carlotta cooed as she carried the baby in her arms._

 _The baby cooed back and touched her mama's face. An older man soon came in._

 _"Ah, Uncle Ernesto." Carlotta said to him._

 _"Is this your daughter then?" The man asked._

 _"Si," Carlotta replied. "This is Ellody."_

 _"Hmm... I see..." Ernesto replied. "Is your brother coming?"_

 _"Si, any minute now." Carlotta nodded._

 _Ernesto nodded as he took a look at Baby Ellody with a small smirk. "Hello... I am your Great-Uncle Ernesto~"_

 _Baby Ellody then cooed at the elder man._

 _"She reminds me of your mother." Ernesto told his grown niece._

 _"You really think so?" Carlotta smiled._

 _"I know so." Ernesto replied._

 _There was then a knock at the door._

 _"Oh, that must be him." Carlotta soon said._

 _"I'll take her~" Ernesto cooed as he held Ellody in his arms._

 _"Gracias, Uncle Ernesto," Carlotta smiled and went to get the door. She then opened the door and it was her brother which made her squeal and then hug him. "It's great to see you again."_

 _"I hear that I am an uncle now?" Fernando smiled to Carlotta._

 _"Oh, you most definitely are, please come inside." Carlotta smiled back as she led her brother in._

 _"Where is she?" Fernando then asked._

 _"She's right here," Carlotta replied. "Come meet your beautiful niece, her name is Ellody."_

 _"I am a Tio!" Fernando beamed._

 _Ernesto soon handed Ellody over to Fernando for him to hold her._

 _"Hola, Ellody, I am your Tio Fernando." Fernando smiled as he carried the baby girl._

 _Ellody then cooed and touched his face and then laughed as she enjoyed his company._

 _"She looks like you." Fernando smiled to Carlotta._

 _"Uncle Ernesto thinks she looks like Mama." Carlotta smiled back._

 _"You two looked a lot alike with each other." Fernando agreed._

 _"I miss Mama..." Carlotta sighed softly. "If only she were here to meet her granddaughter."_

 _"I know she's smiling right now, I can feel it from Ellody's happiness." Fernando soothed his younger sister._

 _Carlotta smiled to her older brother as a tear rolled down and she soon spoke to him. "How are the Super Friends?"_

 _"Good, as soon as I heard that I was an uncle, I thought I'd stop by to see you." Fernando replied._

* * *

Ellody's eyes widened as she saw the vision. She couldn't believe it, she was the niece of El Dorado.

"Earth to Ellody... Earth to Ellody... We're losing you, Ellody!" Scott called out to the psychic teenage girl.

Ellody blinked as she came back to reality from her vision.

"Uh, you okay?" Scott asked.

"Oh, Scott, this is unbelievable..." Ellody said to him, still shocked from what she had envisioned.

"I know," Scott replied. "I shouldn't have eaten that Nutty Bar from the gas station."

"No, not that," Ellody said. "It's that I'm the niece of El Dorado."

"And another thing-Wait, what...?" Scott asked.

"El Dorado is my uncle..." Ellody told him. "He and my mama were siblings. That makes me his niece!"

"How do you know?" Scott asked.

"I saw it in my vision." Ellody explained.

"I thought you could only see the future?" Scott asked.

"Sometimes, I can see stuff from the past that concern me..." Ellody said. "Such as my mother's life before she met my father and before her death."

"So, you mean to tell me that El Dorado is your uncle?" Scott asked.

"Si, but I don't know if he knows anything about my mama's death." Ellody replied.

"I don't think he does." Daisy Belle's voice said.

Ellody and Scott looked over as Daisy Belle came with Veronica, Ren, and Stimpy.

"I wanted to tell him, but Daisy Belle said we should wait it out." Ren replied.

"Maybe... Maybe I should tell him..." Ellody suggested. "Since I'm his family."

"It's going to be hard and painful, I just know it, but it's better than lying." Veronica suggested.

"Oh, my gosh, I forgot to ask him something!" Stimpy gasped.

"What is it?" Ren asked.

"To ask if I could get his autograph." Stimpy said.

This caused the others to anime fall.

"Uh, Ellody, you wanna tell him?" Ren asked.

"I think maybe I should..." Ellody said. "We are familia."

"How are you gonna tell him? He already left." Stimpy replied.

"Well, I don't know right now, but I'm sure he'll be back." Ellody said.

"Yeah, he seems to be following us..." Ren said.

"Maybe he can sense his sister in you." Daisy Belle said to Ellody, a bit logically.

"Well, Papi always said that I look just like her." Ellody replied.

Veronica, Ren, and Stimpy looked to Daisy Belle.

"Uh, what?" Daisy Belle asked them.

"Daisy Belle, that was very smart... How'd you get so brilliant?" Ren asked.

"Oh, Ren, I've always been smart for my age," Daisy Belle smiled bashfully. "Why do you think I'm taking some advanced classes in school?"

"It's true, she is." Veronica smiled to her best friend.

"Wow... I didn't know that." Ren replied.

* * *

As they were talking, Ellody looked at a far distance and still looked shocked, but hopefully, she would see him next time.

"We're going to help you, Ellody," Daisy Belle said. "I might not know you as well as the others, but I'll do my part."

"Thank you." Ellody said.

"No problem." Daisy Belle replied.

Ellody smiled and suddenly hugged the brunette girl. Daisy Belle then smiled and hugged Ellody back, patting her on the back.

"Wherever you are, I want you to know the truth." Ellody whispered about her uncle.

"It's going to be okay, Ellody, I know it will be." Daisy Belle comforted.

Ellody nodded and bowed her head with a tear running down her face as Daisy Belle patted her back.

"It'll be all right, Ellody." Veronica smiled softly.

* * *

Then eventually, Fred, Luis, Alejo, Cara, and Marcella were in the Mystery Machine, picking up the others and drove off. Ellody, of course, had a lot on her mind. Maxwell looked out the window as Cindy laid her head on his shoulder, and he did a double take as he could've sworn that he had seen Valentina looking at him like she had been following him and trying to hypnotize him away from Cindy.

"Something wrong, kid?" Penn asked him.

"Uh... No?" Maxwell replied.

Penn narrowed his eyes slightly.

"Uh, well..." Maxwell stammered. "I mean... No, sir, nothing's wrong. Really."

"Oh, really?" Penn asked.

"Y-Yeah..." Maxwell said.

"I think you're lying." Penn smirked.

Maxwell soon sighed. "All right, I give up..." he then said. "Um, I saw this girl at the gas station."

"YOU WHAT?!" Penn asked.

"She talked to me first!" Maxwell defended.

"Is that so...?" Penn asked.

"We were just talking! Really!" Maxwell told him. "I'll probably never see her again!"

"Hmm..." Penn replied.

"I swear I would never cheat on Cindy." Maxwell said.

"I got my eye on you, Maxwell." Penn said.

"Actually, it's-Hey, you got my name right." Maxwell replied.

"Don't get used to it..." Penn replied to him.

Maxwell felt nervous, and held Cindy as she slept against his shoulder. Unknown to them, Fernadro was watching them as well, but not in the way like Valentina was.


	12. Chapter 12

They soon pulled the van up as they regrouped. Later, Paco, still broken, plummets down as the gang watches him sternly.

"Still can't be sure who's worse, him or Skipper." Mike said.

"I thought you didn't tease Eddy about his middle name." Cindy said to the tomboy.

"Huh? Oh, not that Skipper," Mike replied. "Skipper was Wendell's bird companion on the island. He got me in a lot of trouble once."

"Don't tell me, you told him some stuff, and he ended up repeating what you said that made everyone mad at you." Cindy guessed.

"Yeah, how'd you know?" Mike asked.

"Lucky guess." Cindy replied.

"Magical eagle. Huh. I didn't buy this animatronic impostor for one minute." Velma huffed.

"At least it's not as demented as the ones at Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria or Chubby Cheese's." Lightning muttered.

"I guess the Curandero was right, things in Mexico aren't always as they seem." Daphne said.

"Come on, guys. We better get of here, before these mysterious mischievous makers try to taught themselves." Fred suggested.

* * *

They then heard rustling in the bushes which made everyone nervous.

"It's El Chupacabra!" Flem panicked.

But it was no monster, it was only Fernando which made everybody sigh in relief.

Marcella and Cara soon ran to Fernando in relief.

"Are you all alright?" Fernando asked before hugging them.

"We're fine, thanks," Mike said. "You seem close with these girls."

"Si... I'm actually hoping to adopt them as my own children once this is all over," Fernando revealed. "I've always had a soft spot for children."

"Can I talk to you alone?" Ellody asked as she went up to the man.

"Oh, of course." Fernando replied.

Everyone looked confused, but shrugged it off as the two went to talk alone.

"She too good to talk around all of us?" Katrina asked.

"Not now, Kat." Chicken told his girlfriend.

Katrina looked to him and then looked back. Marcella and Cara soon came back.

"So, are you guys close?" Mike asked the orphaned girls.

"He saved us from the fire that took our parents, and since then, he said we can ask him for help any time." Marcella replied.

"I guess I should apologize for my actions earlier," Mike said to her. "I guess I just have trust issues, especially when it comes to people messing with my friends."

"It's okay, we understand." Cara replied.

"We were with this man in the alleys who took us in, and we had to do what he said otherwise he would've killed us, so we had to steal and do whatever could to survive." Marcella added.

"Well, right now, I'll forgive you, as long as you forgive me." Mike told the sisters.

"I'm sure we can." Cara smiled.

Mike then shook their hands as they became friends now.

* * *

"Is something the matter?" Fernando asked as he looked concerned to Ellody.

"I have to talk to you..." Ellody said. "I know your sister, Carlotta."

"You do? How?" Fernando replied.

"I'm her daughter." Ellody stated.

"Her daughter?" Fernando asked. "But that's impossible."

"Trust me, it is possible," Ellody told him. "My name is Ellody, and I'm your niece, sir."

"So, you must know who I am." Fernando replied.

"Si, you are El Dorado." Ellody nodded.

"I am." Fernando told her.

"I guess you don't know, huh?" Ellody asked.

"About what?" Fernando asked.

"Mama's gone..." Ellody whispered as she turned her head around and a tear rolled down her face.

"Gone?" Fernando asked. "Gone where?"

"To the great beyond." Ellody told him softly.

"Oh... Y-You mean...?" Fernando asked.

"Lo siento... I'm sorry, but... She is..." Ellody told him with regret and heartbreak.

"Oh, no... Carlotta... How did she-?" Fernando began to ask.

"Uncle Ernesto." Ellody replied.

"Uncle Ernesto? But he would never want to hurt us." Fernando frowned.

"Mama came to me in a dream one night a very long time ago..." Ellody said. "He is not who he appears to be."

"Are you sure?" Fernando asked.

"Yes... Let me show you." Ellody said as they took hands.

Both of them were now sent into a memory of where Carlotta was getting into a car as Uncle Ernesto was watching her. Their eyes widened and seemed to glow as they watched this together, mentally.

* * *

Carlotta soon came into the car, and looked over to her uncle who had been her guardian nearly her whole life. "Uncle Ernesto, you scared me." she then gasped, putting her hand over her chest.

"Going somewhere?" Ernesto asked his niece.

"I'll be back later, but yes, I have to run into town." Carlotta told him.

"Be careful." Ernesto told her.

"I will." Carlotta promised before driving off.

Ernesto waved to Carlotta as she soon went off, though he seemed to seem like he did something a bit wrong, but he didn't look ashamed about doing it. Carlotta smiled as she drove off to run some errands.

Ernesto then pulled out his phone and dialed a number, talking once he got an answer. "She's leaving. You know what to do."

 **"Right,"** A mysterious voice replied. **"You can count on me."**

"I trust you won't fail me..." Ernesto nodded. "I knew I could've struck when she went out with that dimwitted fat American and his little friend, but I decide to save my best surprises for last."

 **"Yes, sir, shall I do it now?"** The voice replied.

"Yes." Ernesto nodded.

* * *

 _Carlotta continued to drive until she soon came to the stoplight as the light turned red. Unknown to her, another car was right behind her and it was a man that Ernesto hired as he then pulled out his gun. Carlotta soon reached into her purse and decided to put on some lipstick, but then gasped as she saw the car right behind her._

 _"Buenos noches, senorita." The man told her as he brought out his gun and aimed it to shoot to kill her._

 _Carlotta looked in the rear view mirror. This made her scream, and put her foot on the pedal and drove fast. This was of course dangerous since she ran through the red light._

 _"You can run, but you can't hide." The man told her before going after her._

 _Carlotta yelped as she heard shooting, she even got her window shot._

 _"What is happening?" Carlotta frowned. "Why is this happening to me?!"_

 _"Say your prayers, Senorita." The man glared as he was still shooting._

 _"Get away from me!" Carlotta cried out of fear. "Someone help! Please! Ayuda mi!"_

 _The man then shot her tires which made her lose control of her wheel. Carlotta yelped as she grabbed the steering wheel as she skid around the road, and was close to the edge next to a pit of water. She soon came out of her car, crawling out from it as it fell into the water, which made her gasp in horror. The man soon came out of his car and looked down to Carlotta with his gun, aiming right for her forehead._

 _"No, no, no, don't, please!" Carlotta begged and pleaded. "I have a daughter!"_

 _The man showed no remorse and soon shot her right in the head. Carlotta's eyes lolled back into her skull and she soon fell flat on the ground with blood leaking from her head as she was shot._

 _"Mission accomplished, Senor," The man said as he soon called Ernesto back. "Your niece is now dead."_

 _ **"Excellent."** Ernesto replied._

 _"Shall I go after your nephew now?" The man then asked._

 _ **"No, we won't even say anything about her,"** Ernesto said. **"If he asks, I'll tell him that she went on vacation."**_

 _"Yes, sir." The man replied as he got back into his car and drove off._

 _Ernesto grinned as his plan seemed to be working. "Excellent... Now no one will suspect a thing!" he then laughed and walked away._

 _The man soon went off to go and find Fernando after Carlotta had been killed._

* * *

 _"Now that both of them are out of the way, there will be no one to stop me!" Ernesto beamed._

 _Unfortunately for Ernesto and his colleague, only half of the plan worked, with Carlotta dead and Fernando was unfound as he was a Super Friend during this time and was known to the public as El Dorado, luckily for him._

* * *

The vision soon ended as Ellody and Fernando came back into reality.

"I'm sorry." Ellody told her long-lost uncle.

"Uncle Ernesto... I can't believe he would do such a thing..." Fernando frowned.

"Me neither, and I never really knew him..." Ellody said. "I guess he raised you and my mother?"

"Si, after our parents died," Fernando nodded. "We thought that he was a kind man, but now I see his true colors."

"Mama told me when she came to me in my dream, and warned me about Uncle Ernesto." Ellody replied.

"Carlotta... Mi hermanita cumplió..." Fernando sighed.

Ellody soon went over to him to give him a hug. Fernando soon hugged Ellody back as they shared an emotional moment with each other, both crying.

"You look just like her." Fernando said to her.

Ellody sniffled to that and then smiled.

"You really do." Fernando smiled back.

"I bet you could tell me some stories about her." Ellody smiled sadly.

"I would love to." Fernando smiled back to that.

"I have to tell you that you will never be alone, because you still have family: me." Ellody smiled.

"I was just about to tell you the same thing." Fernando chuckled.

"That necklace that you gave to Mama for her 16th birthday is gone... That man took it." Ellody said.

"How do you know?" Fernando asked.

"I saw it in my vision." Ellody replied.

"I could sense her presence around here." Fernando said to Ellody.

"So do I, but don't worry, your secret identity is safe with me." Ellody replied.

"Gracias." Fernando smiled to that.

"Trust me, you're not the only one with a secret life around here." Ellody whispered mysteriously.

Fernando and Ellody then smiled to each other as they knew this would be the start of something very wonderful. The two then came back over to the others.

* * *

"There you guys are, is everything okay?" Cindy asked.

"Si, we better get going." Ellody replied.

"There's something screwy going on here, but I know we can solve it." Cindy said.

"Oh, Cindy, you remind me so much of myself at your age." Ellody smiled.

"Aw, thank you." Cindy smiled back as she shuffled her foot across the ground.

They soon went to get back to work in solving the mystery.


	13. Chapter 13

"Stay close to Mommy and Uncle Ren and Stimpy, sweetie." Sharon told her daughter.

"I will, Mommy." Makayla promised.

"Hopefully she doesn't end up like Gidget." Sharon whispered to herself.

Ren nodded in agreement with his sister.

* * *

Then it was nighttime as everyone was at the cemetery, preparing for The Day of the Dead in honor of those they have lost. The group was going to the cementary, unknowing that El Chupcabra was watching them and left. Shaggy and Scooby stopped and look at each other laughing nervously as they ran away, but,Scooby stopped as soon as he saw Chiquita then tried to act like a brave dog. Scooby didn't watch where he was going so he ran over to the tombstone.

"Rouch!" Scooby yelped.

Chiquita giggled to that. Later, we see Sofia, Doña Dolores, and three woman with Dolores sitting on a bench with Sofia looking upset.

"How awful to witness something like that." Old woman 1 frowned.

"You are so strong, Dolores," Old woman 2 added. "Like a bull."

"Some people have all the luck," Old woman 3 seemed to scoff. "Why can't the Chupacabra carry off my future daughter-in-law?"

"Senora!" Dolores scolded.

The third old woman just shrugged.

"What's going on? Are you alright?" Alejo asked.

"Where's Charlene?" Luis added. "Charlene? Charlene!"

"Aunt Charlene is missing?" Scott frowned.

"Please, please. Calm down, both of you. There's nothing to be upset about," Dolores said, but she soon broke down into tears and sobbed herself. "EL CHUPACABRA HAS RUN OFF WITH YOUR FIANCÉE! We'll never see her again!"

"Please, tell us what happened?" Alejo said to the women.

"It all started just as moments after you left," Sofia replied. "We were in the cafe, your mother, Charlene, and I. El Chupacabra broke down the door, picked up Charlene in his arms and run off with her!"

"Charlene! This is bad," Luis frowned. "I shouldn't have left!"

"Oh, no!" Scott added.

"Don't worry, Scott, we'll rescue her." Jade promised.

"We have to!" Scott said. "She might have my baby pictures!"

Jade narrowed her sepia eyes to that.

"What?" Scott asked. "Wouldn't you be embarrassed too if your aunt was kidnapped and had embarrassing pictures of you?"

"No, I wouldn't." Jade muttered.

"Um..." Scott paused.

"Come on!" Jade told him. "She's your family! Honestly, Scott, I don't know about you sometimes, you can be quite wily."

"Jinkies! And she's still missing?" Velma asked.

"Yes, we've been looking for her since yesterday," Sofia replied. "The villagers are still looking for her, here at the cemetary and up the hills."

"Grr... I'm El Chupacabra, I'm gonna to eat you." Jorge grinned as he was playing with his friends and chased them.

"All this talk of the Chupacabra is not good for the children," Sofia frowned as the kids ran to her. "Now forget all about this scary monster nonsense, and play with your skeleton among the tombstone."

They all then took their leave.

"I must go and join the search!" Luis said as he began to march, Fred stopped him.

"Yes, but'll be more productive if we first get all our facts straight." Fred suggested.

"I think the village is being terrorized for a reason," Brianna said. "Somebody wants him to scare everyone off and terrorize everyone to make us leave."

"But what's to be gained from that?" Daphne asked.

"El Chupacabra is scaring off the tourists, making businesses suffer." Velma replied.

"If the Oteros are forced to sale," Fred frowned. "Señor Fuente gets what he wants, the Otero's land."

"That's not fun for anyone." Brianna frowned back.

"I think it's that Valentina girl." Penn said.

"Uh, who and what about her?" Cindy asked him.

"Oh, don't you know?" Penn replied. "She's the one who keeps flirting with Maxwell."

"WHAT?!" Cindy asked out of rage.

"Wow, thanks a lot, Big Mouth," Maxwell groaned. "Anyway, she didn't flirt with me!"

"Who is this girl?" Cindy asked Maxwell. "Did she kiss you?"

"No, she didn't!" Maxwell replied. "I'll probably never even see her again! She was bugging me while I was buying you Zebra Cakes, your favorite."

"Did you say Valentina?" Cara asked.

"Yeah...?" Maxwell replied.

"Stay away from her," Cara said. "She's evil, just like her cousins, Alejandro and Maya."

"You know Alejandro and Maya Burromuerto?" Cindy asked the orphaned girl.

"Si, they come down here sometimes for family reunions." Cara said.

"No wonder she's acted so funny!" Maxwell then glared.

"Well, one thing's for sure," Cindy glared as well. "She better stay away from my man!"

"I guess Maxwell here is weak-willed." Penn said.

"That, or Valentina mastered some hypnotism," Cara said. "Her father, Julio Burromuerto, is a professional hypnotist."

"The next time I see her, I'll... I'll... Ooohhh!" Cindy glared.

"Easy there, tiger." Penn told her.

"Oh, you do not tell me to take it easy!" Cindy glared.

"I had no idea Cindy was this protective over Maxwell." Mike commented.

"Anyway, the footprints leading away from the cottage suggest that El Chupacabra was scared off when Shaggy alerted us." Fred said.

"Ha! Some monster," Shaggy replied. "He was okay scaring Scoob and me, but chicken out when there are more of us."

"Reah." Scooby agreed.

"Um, no offense of course." Shaggy then said to Chicken.

"Gee, none taken, I guess." Chicken rolled his eyes.

"Unless, maybe, he wasn't a monster to begin with, and trust me, I know a monster whenever I handle one." Mike said.

"Yeah, 'cuz you hang around that weird school for monster kids." Penn said to her.

"True... But I don't think I've ever seen a Chupcabra at that school before." Mike replied about Monster High.

"I don't think we can roll out the supernatural." Ellody said.

"Supernatural?" Alejo and Luis repeated.

"If the creatures at the pyramids were special affects," Daphne said. "They were pretty special."

"And very effective." Shaggy added.

"Real or fake, somebody's been following us." Velma said.

"Yeah, they're anticipating our every move, but how?" Fred wondered.

"Let's look at me video tape again." Velma suggested.

"I think it's in the back." Daisy Belle said as she came over.

* * *

Stripes looked over as he had been sleeping and came up to Katrina, nuzzling up to her.

"Oh, such a good little skunk~" Katrina cooed to her new pet.

Daisy Belle grabbed the video tape and gave it to Velma as the tape played where Daphne was shown looking at the words that were on the Mystery Machine.

"Wait! Freeze the frame!" Ellody called out.

"Look," Fred said as he saw something. "Whoever wrote 'mañana', a Spanish word for 'tomorrow' forgot the tilde."

"He's right," Ellody agreed. "Wow, that's something I never thought I'd say."

"What's a tilde?" Shaggy asked.

"That's a symbol that goes over the N to change to pronunciation into proper Latin America Spanish," Ellody explained. "Without it the word would be said as 'manana' instead of 'mañana', a mistake no real Spanish speaking person would ever make."

"She's right." Fred added.

"Wow, I guess your Spanish lessons really paid off." Brianna said to him.

"Oh, muchos gracias." Fred replied.

"So, the bad guy doesn't speak Spanish." Scott said.

"Maybe, but there's always the possibility there's more than one bad guy." Ellody replied.

"Maxwell, did you save the torn label from the fake warrior's costume?" Cindy asked her boyfriend.

"Sure did, but I still don't know what it means." Maxwell replied as he pulled out the label.

"Sorry to interrupt, but it's time to pay our respects," Dolores said to the group. "We're all ready to go."

"Please, feel free to join us." Sofia added.

They go with them to start the Day of the Dead, as Luis is at his father's grave.

"In a way, I kinda had my own Day of the Dead adventure back on the Albonquetine Islands." Mike said to the others.

"Cindy, is it disrespectful to cry?" Penn asked.

"No, it's okay to let it out." Cindy told him.

"Thank you." Penn said before he took a deep breath and began to cry.

"Uh, is he okay?" Maxwell asked Cindy.

"Oh, that's right, you don't know much about Ellody's mom, do you?" Cindy asked. "She used to date Penn."

"Oh, that's awful," Maxwell frowned. "I'm sorry to hear that."

Cindy nodded as she patted Penn on the back. He sniffed, blowing his nose.

* * *

Nearby, Fernandro was at the three graves one was for Carlotta and the other ones were their parents: Rafael and Violeta Escandon.

Ellody decided to join Fernando. "I'm so sorry."

"It's okay." Fernando said.

"Um, if you don't mind me asking, but how did your parents die?" Ellody asked.

"There was a hurricane a long time ago, our parents told us to go to the shelter and stay there and told us that they were right behind us," Fernando began to explain. "But... It was too late. It hit them and the house fell down right on them. Mama and Papa told me right before they died to take care of Carlotta, and from that day on, I did."

"I'm sorry." Ellody frowned.

"It's not your fault," Fernando said. "I wish you could've met them. They would've loved you, I know it."

"I know I would." Ellody agreed.

Their moment of silence was interrupted by a scream as they both turned around to find a ghost came out of Luis and Alejo's father's grave.

"What in the-?!" Mike cried out.

"I am the Ghost of Senor Otero, and don't be alarmed," The ghost spoke. "As you all know today we spirits return to Earth to commune with the living."

Dolores was shocked and fainted but was captured by Sofia as Alejo grabbed her hand.

"Mama, please, wake up!" Alejo cried out, but luckily enough, she did.

"I have learned that an El Chupacabra, is a result of an evil curse, pleased upon our land," Señor Otero told the visitors. "The only way to break the spell is to get rid of that land. Once the land is sold, El Chupacabra will vanish forever! And Charlene will be returned, unharmed."

"Charlene?" Luis asked as he looked at his medallion.

"Maybe that's a good idea," Scott said. "I love Aunt Charlene, I don't want her to get hurt, even if she might have embarrassing baby pictures."

Jade just shook her head at that.

"That's... Somewhat nice of you, Scott." Daisy Belle commented.

"Yeah..." Veronica added.

"That was almost as crazy as when you were obsessed with Timmy Turner, what was up with that anyway?" Daisy Belle asked her best friend.

"Uh, I don't remember really," Veronica told her. "I mean, that wasn't the best time for me back when Trixie and I were friends with Tad and Chad, and I wanted to be popular and loved like Trixie."

"Well, you're perfect just the way you are." Daisy Belle said.

"Thanks, Daisy." Veronica replied.

Senor Otero just moaned to scare everyone.

"Don't worry, Cindy; I'll protect you." Penn said before grabbing Flem and Earl to use them as shields.

"Hey!" Flem and Earl complained.

"My hero." Cindy deadpanned.

"That doesn't look or sound like my father," Alejo told the others. "Someone is playing a trick on us."

Everyone gasped in shock to that.

"You sure, Alejo?" Mike asked.

"Positive." Alejo replied.

"Can I see your medallion?" Fred asked Luis as he then took a look on the back to find something. "Just as I thought. It's a tracking device. Let's see if it works in reverse."

* * *

Scooby and Chiquita were together until they heard a sound.

"Something wrong, Chiquita?" Sharon asked her cousin.

"I hear something coming down from that way." Chiquita replied.

Makayla felt scared.

"Don't worry, Makayla, your Uncle Ren will protect you," Ren told his niece before looking to Stimpy. "Stupid, you protect Makayla or I'm kicking you out of the house!"

"Oh, sure, Ren!" Stimpy smiled to Ren and Makayla. "Don't worry, kid, your Uncle Stimpy is here too!"

Makayla smiled back as she felt safe.

* * *

"What are we gonna do?" Ellody frowned.

"Protect them." Fernando replied as he stood back and looked determined.

Ellody nodded as she looked determined as well. Chiquita soon went off.

"Hey, Chiquita, where are you going?" Ren asked his cousin.

"Something funny is going on around here." Chiquita replied as she walked off.

"Do you know what it is?" Sharon asked.

"No, I don't, but I will soon enough." Chiquita replied.

They soon decided to follow her as she seemed to be onto something.


	14. Chapter 14

They follow to where the noise is coming from, and then they see the where the noise is coming from, and discovered that the skeleton is controlling a holographic ghost.

The dogs soon barked at him.

"Now stop that now! Now be quiet! You hear me?! QUIET!" The skeleton demanded, but the dogs continued to bark.

"Ooh, this is so spooky..." Valentina said as she appeared and looked into Maxwell's eyes. "Protect me."

"Gah! You again?!" Maxwell yelped.

Valentina then smirked as Cindy was soon watching, and she soon kissed Maxwell right on the lips, making Maxwell's eyes widen, as Cindy seemed to be slowly turning red from anger. Penn soon took a step back.

"GET AWAY FROM HIM, YOU BITCH!" Cindy yelled out as she soon tackled Valentina and beat her up.

"Cindy!" Penn gasped.

Cindy growled as she fought Valentina which was shocking to everyone, especially the ones from Cartoon Network City.

"Whoa..." Mike muttered.

"Get off of me, you freak!" Valentina glared.

"What gives you the right to bother Maxwell?!" Cindy glared. "He's not interested in a puta like you!"

Valentina growled as both of them, rolling around, fighting each other.

Meanwhile, everyone turned around to hear the dogs barking.

"Please ignore those stupid dogs." Senor Otero told the others.

"Shh, ghost dude, this is awesome," Penn said as he watched the fight between Cindy and Valentina. "Oh, come on, Cindy! Harder! DEATH MOVE! DEATH MOVE! DEATH MOVE! Kill her! KILL HER! **KILL HER!** "

Mike soon dragged Penn along as they came to the building to where the skeleton was.

"Pay no attention to the man behind the curtain." The skeleton said.

"Leave the cemetery at once!" Señor Otero demanded. "It's cursed! The whole town is cursed! Sell the land and everything will return to normal."

"Can't you see?" Daisy Belle chuckled. "Many of them don't understand your foreign language. Speaking Spanish might help."

"Oh, Dais, you are so right." Veronica agreed with her best friend.

"Ain't she the smartest girl ever?" Earl smiled dreamily about Daisy Belle.

"Well, I don't know how to speak Spanish," The skeleton replied as he tried to close the curtain. "Why can't everyone just learn English?"

Fred then opened the curtain as the skeleton tried to crawl away. Scooby then stopped the skeleton from going any further.

"Like, not so fast, señor." Shaggy told the skeleton.

The skeleton was soon unmasked by Fred to show a familiar face underneath.

"It's Mr. Smiley!" Lightning cried out.

"Wow, who would've thought it'd be him?" Flem wondered.

Mr. Smiley was trying to sneak away from the group.

"He's getting away!" Stimpy told the others.

As if on cue, the police officers soon came.

"Hey, the cops are here, huh, I guess they are useful after all." Scott said.

Some of the others booed.

"Oh, come on, it was a joke!" Scott smiled sheepishly.

* * *

"Hm... What's this?" Brooke wondered as she came with the museum guide. "Mom, is everything okay?"

The guide didn't answer her at first.

"Mom?" Brooke asked.

"I'm not your-Oh! Uh, I mean, it's probably nothing, sweetheart." The museum guide told her.

Brooke suddenly felt suspicious of this woman like she was lying to her about being her mother. "Hmm~..."

* * *

Cindy came back. She was battered and a little bruised up, even her hair was messed up.

"Cindy, that was awesome!" Penn smiled.

"I think I need a Zebra Cake right now." Cindy said.

"Sure, sure, here." Penn said before handing her one.

Cindy then unwrapped it and began to eat it.

"Man, who knew you could brawl like that?" Penn asked. "That was the coolest thing I've ever seen!"

"I don't know how," Cindy shrugged. "I guess I've kept my anger in for so long that I decided to blow up."

"That was amazing!" Penn said. "You really showed that you love Marlon!"

"I guess you like him now." Cindy smirked as Penn got Maxwell's name wrong.

Penn soon laughed and gave her a hug.

"We suspected that 'Mile' and 'Enter' are part of bigger words, and look, we were right: 'Smiley Entertainment'," Velma said as she grabbed the suitcase. "When Mr. Smiley was unable to convince the locals to sell their land for his new theme park, he turned to the Otero family."

"Their hotel is built on some of the best real estate in Veracruz," Fred added. "When they refused to sell, well, he wouldn't take 'no' for an answer."

"So he terrorize the tourists with the Chupachapra attacks, hoping to ruin the Otero's hotel business and force them to sell." Daphne added.

"And then, he did everything he could to prevent us from revealing his scheme." Brianna added.

"Smiley was the only person to pull it off." Fred said.

"But why?" Luis frowned.

"Oh, please, you're only encouraging him." Mr. Smiley replied.

"Being the head of a theme park, he had access to the best special effects money can buy." Brianna said.

"Like, not to mention the animatronic animals like our magical eagle friend, Paco." Shaggy added as he showed the broken animatronic.

"And by kidnapping me, Cindy, and Ellody, and framing us as vandals, he was able to derail our investigation and create bad publicity for the pyramids." Daphne added.

"Seen to be his chief competitor for the dollars of tourists all over the world." Velma concluded.

"Our deductions makes perfect sense, but if Smiley is behind the Chupacabra attacks, then how do we explain that?!" Cindy then asked as she pointed to El Chupacabra as he stood on top of a building.

"It sure doesn't look like a special effect to me." Daphne said.

"It is the monster!" Sofia cried out.

"El Chupacabra!" Luis yelped.

Shaggy and Scooby gulped to that.

"This is gonna be bad, real bad." Shaggy commented.

"Where are you, El Dorado?!" Flem and Earl cried out.

El Chupacabra roared as he ripped off a piece of the chimney and threw it at the people. The others ran for their lives, but Mike soon caught it. She stumbled back slightly, but soon got it out of the way with her inner wolf strength. El Chupacabra jumps off the building to the ground and then he throws a table with food at the gang. They did took cover with a table as the sauce splatted the table.

"Mm... Honey barbecue." Penn said as he licked some sauce off of his finger.

"You don't scare us, you Bigfoot wannabe!" Fred glared.

"Protect me," Valentina told Maxwell. "You can't resist me. My father's a professional hypnotist!"

"I think you should get your money back." Maxwell said as he didn't seem interested in her at all.

"Oh, you wanna go again, girl?" Cindy's voice growled as she soon grabbed a hold of Valentina.

"Just wait, you loser, Maxwell will be mine." Valentina glared.

"As if!" Cindy glared back.

"Try and stop me!" Valentina cried out.

Cindy soon grabbed Valentina by her arms, spinning her around, and soon sent her flying in the air.

"I don't think you have to worry about that girl again, because I think she just exited the Earth's atmosphere, even if that's scientifically impossible." Maxwell said as he looked through his binoculars.

"Wow... That felt really great!" Cindy smiled.

"Now, there's only one thing left to do." Maxwell said.

"And what's that?" Cindy asked.

"RUN!" Maxwell replied.

"All right!" Cindy said before picking him up over her shoulder and ran with him.

"Cindy, I kinda like this side of you." Maxwell blushed.

"Aww... Thanks!" Cindy replied.

* * *

Fernando soon came through.

"Senor, we need El Dorado, pronto." Cara told the adult man.

 **"He's on his way."** Fernando replied.

"Gracias!" Cara beamed.

"We knew that we could count on you." Marcella added.

* * *

Fernando soon walked to a corner, and then became El Dorado to save the others against El Chupacabra.

"Is it all right if I help you too?" Ellody asked her uncle.

"Si, it's good to have a helping hand." El Dorado nodded.

"Trust me, I know all about superheros back home." Ellody said.

"Perhaps now is the time for a birth of a new superhero." El Dorado suggested.

"I'm way ahead of you." Ellody smiled. Using her powers, her outfit changes into similar to Esmeralda's outfit, except that the skirt was red, the bandanna was purple, she wore brown boots, a black mask, and even had a blue shawl.

"That's an interesting look." El Dorado commented to his niece.

"Gracias," Ellody replied. "Now, shall we?"

El Dorado nodded as both of them went to save their friends and the villagers. El Chupacabra began to chase everyone.

* * *

"Don't worry, sweetie, Uncle Ren and Uncle Stimpy are here." Stimpy smiled while Ren looked nervous as Makayla hugged them.

El Chupacabra stood right in front of them, growling.

"Great balls of fire!" Ren panicked. "Stimpy, do something!"

"Hmm... Oh! I know!" Stimpy said as he took out a chili burrito with broccoli and asparagus and soon ate it up before turning around as his stomach rumbled.

"That's gonna smell worse than the skunk!" Ren complained before putting a gas mask on himself and Makayla.

El Chupcabra looked confused as he doesn't know what was going on.

"Okay, Stimpy, let 'er rip!" Ren told his best friend.

Stimpy soon took a deep breath and did something rather disgusting, and let out a very gross fart in El Chupacabra's face. The monster roared, covering his mouth as Ren, Stimpy, and Makayla ran away from him.

"Kids, don't try this at home." Stimpy said while still running.

Stripes seemed to come out and soon lifted his tail at El Chupacabra and sprayed him with his skunk spray. El Chupacabra then growled and ran away from the skunk.

"That's a good Stripes~" Katrina cooed to her new pet.

Stripes then trilled and nuzzled up to the female werecat.

"We'll take it from here." El Dorado said as he soon came with Ellody.

"It's El Dorado again!" Earl cried out.

"And... Some gypsy girl!" Flem added, not recognizing Ellody.

"That must be his new sidekick." Earl guessed.

* * *

El Dorado's eyes soon glowed and he shot laser eyes at El Chupacabra. The monster dodged it and lifted up the barrels to throw it at him, but Ellody used her telekinesis to stop the barrels and threw them right back at the monster. The monster tried to duck, but reacted too late and soon got hit by the barrels.

"Very good, mi sobrina." El Dorado said, proudly.

"Muchos gracias, Tio." Ellody replied.

As they were distracted, El Chupacabra lifted up a truck to throw it at them.

"Look out!" Flem and Earl cried out.

El Dorado soon held onto Ellody and they both teleported away before the truck could hit them. El Chupacabra snarled, and soon, the adult man and teenage girl were right behind him.

"I hope no one was in that car." Sharon commented.

"Hey, Monstruo!" Ellody called out.

The monster turned around and snarled.

"You want some of this?" Ellody smirked. "You're not so tough. You are as threatening as maybe an oso de peluche, or Lightning's little cousin, Timberly!"

"Hey, Timberly is a menace, trust me!" Lightning called out.

El Chupacabra tried to go after them, but El Dorado teleported both of them which made him look confused, but looked to see Brianna and Daphne hiding underneath the chair which made the monster smirk and go after the teenage girls. Brianna soon made a goofy face before running with Daphne as El Chupacabra chased them. Daphne then stepped on the monster's foot with a smirk. El Chupacabra chased them before he soon tripped from that.

"Bwaaahhh~..." Brianna smirked while making funny faces to make fun of the monster.

"You're so goofy sometimes, Bri." Daphne told her.

"I know." Brianna giggled to that.

El Chupacabra roared and grabbed both of them with a smirk.

"Hey, let go of us!" Daphne cried out.

"Dude, stop, you're just gonna lose." Mike said.

El Chupacabra turned to her.

"Don't tell me, you're gonna roar in my face so you can scare me, right?" Mike deadpanned.

The monster then dropped the girls and growled at Mike.

Mike just stood there, yawning and looking bored. "Wow, you're really scaring me."

El Chupacabra then tried to swat her away.

Mike grabbed his hand and threw him aside like he was nothing. "Can we wrap this up already? I wanna go home and maybe watch some movies." she then said, a bit boredly.

"Wow... She's good." Penn said as he popped out of the bushes.

Cindy and Maxwell popped out as well, nodding in agreement.


	15. Chapter 15

The monster then got up and tried to attack, but Ellody tied him up.

"Nice job." Mike said.

"Muchos gracias," Ellody replied. "Well, that wraps up the El Chupacabra Mystery."

"You said it, I'm so proud." El Dorado smiled.

Ellody smiled back to that.

"But... Who are you, mysterious pretty lady?" Lightning asked Ellody as he didn't seem to recognize her.

"Call me La Mindfire." Ellody replied.

"That's a pretty name." Lightning smiled.

"Gracias." Ellody smiled back.

"I'd kiss you, but I have a girlfriend who I wouldn't trade for the world, even Super Bowl rings." Lightning said.

"Aww..." Ellody whispered as that made her blush a little at how sweet that sounded, especially coming from Lightning.

* * *

"They caught the monster!" Jorge called out to the others.

"We caught something," Ellody said as she unzipped the suit, revealing the museum guide. "But the monster might be a little strong."

"Mom... How could you do this?" Brooke asked.

"Wait, you mean you live on Bunny Island and you didn't know about this?" Mike asked.

"I came here last week, Uncle Hector insisted I take a vacation for three months, and I saw this woman who is my mother, and I've been with her ever since." Brooke replied.

"Well, we weren't expecting that, were we?" The museum guide replied.

The museum guide soon took off the stilts which made the dogs look at each other in confusion.

"Oh, please, leave her alone," Mr. Smiley said. "She only did what I'd asked her to do, so I'm the guilty one not her."

"Hardly," Mike replied. "It takes two to Tango."

"I'm afraid she's right," The museum guide replied. "Smiley didn't have to pull my leg to be part of his scheme. I love him."

"Aww..." Scooby smiled.

"You see, I worked as an actress and stuntwoman at his theme park." The museum guide replied.

"When I visited one day, it was love at first sight." Mr. Smiley added.

"Feels like a random romantic sub-plot in a bad fan fiction." Penn muttered.

"Speaking of love, where is my fiancée, Charlene?" Luis demanded.

"Yeah, what did you do to my aunt?!" Scott added.

"I'm afraid you won't be seeing her ever again," The museum guide replied. "Pick up the pieces of your shattered life and find someone new. Barbara-"

"My name is Brooke." The little girl pouted.

"Whatever, get me out of here!" The museum guide told her.

"I can't accept that! Papa, I asked for a sign, Papa," Luis cried out, sounding devastated. "Anything to show us where Charlene might be. Please don't let your firstborn son down."

"Look! The gifts we left for him are gone!" Sofia cried out from the distance.

"The only thing that is left is the Cafe Lechara that Charlene made for him." Alejo said.

"I don't understand." Luis frowned.

"I'm beginning to." Mike narrowed her eyes as she came towards the redheaded woman.

Some coffee beans then dropped around the museum guide. "I was afraid of that."

"Hmm... I seem to recall someone mention coffee grinds," Mike said before removing the mask of the museum guide which made the Otero family gasp once they saw who she really was. "Coming out of their ears from working at the café all day."

"You're not my mom!" Brooke complained.

"Aunt Charlene?!" Scott gasped. "I don't believe this! I thought you loved Luis!"

"Yes, didn't you love me?" Luis added.

"Oh, would you wake up and smell the Café Lechera, you pea brain romantic?!" Charlene replied. "I never loved you! I loved your money! I mean, if we got married, your inheritance would become mine, and then I would fixing to drop you like a hot tamale and share my riches with my Honey Bunch here." she then smiled and kissed Mr. Smiley much to Luis's horror.

"But that itty bitty brother of your have to complicate everything, Mr. I-Wanna-Respect-My-Father's-Wishes over there." Mr. Smiley added.

"Aunt Charlene..." Scott frowned as he felt heartbroken.

Ellody looked down to Mr. Smiley and much to her horror, she saw a necklace that Carlotta used to wear. "Where did you get that necklace from?" she then demanded.

"Uh... I found it?" Mr. Smiley replied.

"LIAR!" Ellody glared and soon tackled him.

"What is this, tough genius girl day who kicks butt?" Mike asked.

"This does not belong to you!" Ellody glared to Mr. Smiley as she stood over him with her foot in his face. "It was you, wasn't it?!"

"Yes, yes, it was me!" Mr. Smiley soon confessed. " _I_ shot Carlotta Escandon!"

Everyone then gasped in shock of that, namely Ellody, El Dorado, and Penn.

"Why did you do it?" Ellody whimpered tearfully.

"Because I was asked to," Mr. Smiley replied. "I owed someone a favor."

"You bastard!" Penn cried out in both anger and sadness as Cindy patted him in comfort.

Ellody was in shock as she got her foot off of Mr. Smiley.

"Besides, I was broke and needed the money, so I was hired to shoot her so that I could get some money." Mr. Smiley continued.

"I hope you go to where you belong, rotting in a jail cell." Ellody glared as she felt hurt.

El Dorado then came over to him and ripped his necklace off.

"Hey! That's mine!" Mr. Smiley complained.

"Uh, no, it's not, you stole it obviously." Maxwell rolled his eyes.

"Doesn't feel so good to have something taken from you, does it?" Cindy added.

"Here you go, sweetie..." El Dorado said as he allowed Ellody to take the necklace.

"Gracias." Ellody whispered as she hugged the necklace as tears ran down her face.

* * *

"Say, wait a minute... Where's my real mom?" Brooke soon asked.

The others looked to each other as they didn't know how to answer that question.

"Seriously." Brooke said as this felt like a cliffhanger ending.

Flem and Earl soon came with a woman with short red hair and glasses like Charlene's disguise.

"Sweetheart." The woman smiled.

"Mother!" Brooke smiled back before running up and jumping into the woman's arms as they shared a hug and she whispered happily. "You made it~..."

"I'm so glad that you're okay." The woman beamed.

"Me too, Mom." Brooke replied.

The woman then picked up her daughter and gave her kisses which made Brooke giggle.

"Oh, thank goodness you're all okay." A voice said.

Everyone turned around to find Senor Diego Feunte entering the cemetery.

"You mean y-you knew about all of this?" Luis asked.

"Please, let me explain. I admit I tried to convince you to sell your land, but I finally accepted that you would never go against your father's wishes, and I respected that, but these two characters don't understand things like loyalty and family," Diego replied. "When I heard of their harebrained Bigfoot scheme, I tried to track you down at the pyramids. Not to harm you, but to warn you."

"I understand. Please, accept my apologies." Alejo replied.

"And please accept our apologies, Luis," Fred added. "I have to admit, there were times when we questioned your integrity. We were wrong."

"I can see how misunderstandings happen," Luis replied in understanding. "From now on, I will try to look beyond the surface to what lies beneath."

* * *

"Well, what happens now, hon?" Charlene asked.

"We go to jail! What do you think happens?" Mr. Smiley told her. "We could've made billions if it hadn't been for those meddling kids!"

The heroes laughed as the two villains were hauled away by the police.

El Dorado and Ellody smiled before they turned back into their civilian forms and Ellody wore her mother's necklace for right now.

"I never trusted Señorita Charlene, that bruja!" Sofia pouted.

"Bruja?" Shaggy asked.

"That means witch." Ellody told him as she pushed her glasses back.

Fernando then headed back to his family's grave as everyone was talking to each other. Ellody decided to go with him.


	16. Chapter 16

"Alejo, I have something to confess." Luis said.

"Yes, Brother?" Alejo replied.

"Hermano, when you called out for help, I did hear you, but I was paralyzed with fear," Luis soon said after he took a deep breath to admit it. "After losing Papa last year, I panicked at the thought of losing my only brother, so I'd lied and said the Bigfoot knocked me out. I'm sorry for being a coward, Alejo. I pray it never happens again."

"Luis. There are worse things than becoming a coward." Alejo replied.

Shaggy then hopped in and grabbed them both. "Yeah, like, I made a career out of it." he then said.

"Us too!" Flem and Earl added as they popped up next to them.

* * *

"Mi hermanita, you can rest in peace now, your asesino is now in jail." Fernando prayed.

Ellody looked to the necklace, it was very beautiful, but she soon took it off and decided to put it on her mother's grave. "Si, she can finally rest in peace now," she added as tears ran down her face. "Mama Te echo de menos."

The two soon shared a tearful hug. Penn soon came there himself.

"Uh, hello, sir." Ellody said.

"Is it okay if I say goodbye too?" Penn asked with a sad smile as he carried a red rose.

"Si." Ellody allowed.

"Goodbye, Carlotta," Penn said softly as he placed a red rose on the grave. "We had a great time together. Say hello to my family up there, will ya?" he then asked before bowing his head for a silent moment for respect, and then walked away, wiping his eyes.

An aura then formed around the grave, and to Ellody and Fernando's shock, it came from Carlotta's spirit.

"Mama!" Ellody gasped.

"Hola~..." Carlotta smiled as she appeared.

Penn soon stepped back and fainted from that.

"Carlotta... Mi hermanita~..." Fernando replied.

"Fernando, hermano mayor~" Carlotta smiled.

Fernando was about to hug her, but then stopped as he knew he would just phase right through her.

"Oh, Mama..." Ellody said through tears. "I've missed you so much."

"I've missed you too, sweetie," Carlotta smiled. "I wanted to see you one last time before I had to go."

"Mama, I'm sorry about your parents, and what your uncle did to you." Ellody frowned.

"It's okay, honey," Carlotta frowned back. "It isn't your fault."

"If only I could've been there at the time..." Fernando frowned. "You would still be alive."

"It wasn't your fault either, you had your job to do." Carlotta replied.

"I wish we could hug you one last time." Ellody said.

"Well... This time..." Carlotta said before she glowed at first. "You can."

"R-Really?" Ellody asked before poking her mother in the arm, seeing that it didn't go through her.

Carlotta then smiled and held out her arms for her brother and daughter. Fernando and Ellody went over to give her a hug as it was a special moment.

"There are also two other people who want to see you one last time too." Carlotta then added.

* * *

A glow appeared and there was a woman with long black hair with a beauty mark under her right eye and a man with short black hair with a goatee.

"Mami! Papi!" Fernando beamed to his parents.

"Oh, Fernando, look at you," Violeta smiled. "You've gotten so big."

There was another hug shared.

"This is also your granddaughter," Carlotta said. "My daughter, Ellody."

"Abuela... Abuelo..." Ellody whispered tearfully as this meant a lot to her. "I never thought I would ever see you outside of old photographs."

"Ooh... Look at her," Violeta beamed. "She looks just like you, Carlotta~"

"I always thought so." Carlotta smiled back.

"Abuela..." Ellody smiled as she soon hugged Violeta before she then hugged Rafael. "Abuelo..."

"Hola, my granddaughter." Rafael greeted.

"I've always wanted to meet you two." Ellody smiled to her maternal grandparents.

"Si, I am so happy that we got to meet you too." Violeta smiled back.

They then began to glow as they were about to head into the afterlife.

"Fernando, I have one last request." Carlotta said to her brother.

"What is it?" Fernando asked.

"Please take care of Ellody," Carlotta said. "Watch over her... I'm worried that 'he' might come back to get her."

Fernando looked into his sister's eyes and soon nodded. "I promise, Carlotta, she will have the best care, after being raised by the greatest woman I know as my little sister who I miss every day." he then said.

Carlotta and Fernando looked to each other and quickly shared one more hug with each other before it was time to go.

"You're the best big brother anyone could ever have." Carlotta said.

"Mami... Papi..." Fernando whispered to his parents.

Violeta had tears in her eyes as she hugged her older son. Rafael then came next to hug his son.

"I'll miss you all very much." Fernando said.

"Me too." Ellody frowned.

"Think of it that you can see us every year on Día de Muertos." Carlotta suggested.

"We will," Ellody replied. "We promise you that."

Carlotta smiled with tears in her eyes as she hugged her daughter one last time before going back into the afterlife.

"Adios, mi familia..." Ellody whispered as she felt her heart sink in her chest.

Fernando then wrapped his arm around Ellody as they comforted each other. Carlotta, Violeta, and Rafael were then all sent back into the afterlife. Ellody then hugged her mother's brother, crying.

Fernando hugged his niece back as he felt the same way. "Don't cry... I will make sure that nobody will ever hurt you." he whispered.

"Thank you." Ellody whispered back.

* * *

Penn soon woke up and came to, rubbing his head. "Is everything gonna be okay, Esmeralda?"

"My name is-..." Ellody was about to say, but then sighed. "Never mind. Yes, sir, I think everything's going to be just fine."

"I just had the strangest dream about Carlotta coming back from the dead." Penn commented.

"Well... Maybe she missed you too." Ellody smiled politely.

"You bet she does," Penn replied. "Listen, the party is still going on. You guys coming?"

"In a bit." Fernando told him.

"All right, I'll see you there..." Penn said before walking off with a sigh. "Ah, Carlotta... We'll still have Atlantic City."

"Could I ask you something?" Ellody asked her uncle.

"What is it?" Fernando replied.

"Would you like to come to the city?" Ellody invited. "Maybe we could get to know each other better."

"I would like that." Fernando replied.

"R-Really?" Ellody asked.

"Just remember, I'm also busy as a superhero, but... We should really bond," Fernando smiled. "I can tell you all sorts of stories about the wonderful woman who is my little sister and your mother."

Ellody smiled back to that and gave him a hug. Fernando hugged her back as they soon went back to the others.

* * *

There was a picnic going one once they came to join the others.

"So guess there never was a real Chupacabra," Daphne said. "I wonder how that myth got started?"

"Like all myths, I guess," Velma replied. "Since the beginning of time, men and women have loved to tell stories, and what better reason for creating them than to explain the many things we don't understand and maybe never will?"

"Like, how they can pack so much flavor into one piece of fruit?" Shaggy wondered, but before he could eat the fruits, Dolores grabbed his hand and pulled him away, and unfortunately for him, Scooby ate the fruit with a laugh.

* * *

"So, are you leaving me, primo?" Chiquita asked playfully.

"Yeah, Chiquita, I should get back home with the others." Ren chuckled to his cousin.

"You'll come back soon, right?" Chiquita asked.

"Sure, and you're always welcome to come over if you want." Ren nodded.

"Sure thing." Chiquita agreed.

"I just hope it's better than Sven's visit." Ren muttered about his other cousin.

* * *

"Scott, I'm sorry about your Aunt Charlene." Jade said to her boyfriend.

"It's okay, I just know that she won't be allowed to come to any family reunions any time soon." Scott replied.

"Maybe we could visit Miami, and I could ask Rose to make you your very own cheesecake." Jade offered with a smile.

"That does sound nice." Scott replied.

Jade then smiled and hugged her boyfriend. Scott smiled back in the hug.

"Let's share a dance." Jade suggested.

"Well... Alright." Scott smiled as there was music playing.

* * *

Everyone then began to dance in the celebration of the Day of the Dead.

"Scooby-Dooby-Doo!" Scooby laughed as Chiquita shook her maracas. "Adios!"

Everyone then began to have a good time together.

El Fin


End file.
